Dragon Team (HTTYD Fan Fic)
by storynovelistof2014
Summary: Jadeena Roberts is a 15 year-old girl who ran away from her family when she was 10 due to a fight between her home village and outcast island. She was then taken in by another family. But one day she finds out something that will change her life forever will she be able to handle it or will she start falling apart?
1. Intrduction

Note: Hi guys so YAY! here is the introduction of Dragon Team I will try and update as quick as I can but do keep in mind that I am still in school and I do have exams and homework so I might take a while to update.

This chapter is a little confusing but if you have seen the first one you'll understand what is going on.

But apart from that enjoy the book. Tia xx

Narrator's P.O.V

(Jadeena's Voice)

Welcome to Sunlake island, miles away from, well anywhere. Although this place may seem quiet on the outside this place has more than a few surprises. You see where most people own dogs and cats we own dragons.

Two young girls flew past on the backs of dragons, two other young girl then flew past a second or two later.

(Lisa's voice)

Yes this place may seem weird but it gets weirder most people think that this place wasn't always thriving like this. Years ago Sunlake island was a horror island with killing all the time. But that soon changed when me Jadeena and the rest of the girls shows that there was another alternative than killing.

The four girls come in line with each other and look over at each other then laugh

"Do you really think you can beat me?" One of the blonde girls shouted to one of the brown haired girls.

(Jadeena's voice)

That's me and the girl who I was shouting to, that's Lisa. Lisa is the Chief's daughter and heir to the throne of Sunlake Island. Lisa and me are always play fighting due to our personalities.

"Oh I could beat you anyway Jadeena" Lisa yelled back

The two speed ahead of the other two girls and fly out towards the sea

(Lisa's voice)

Life has never been the same since me and the girls showed Sunlake that you could live with dragons other than kill them. Because with viking's on the backs of dragons the world just got a whole lot bigger.

the two girls fly through the clouds and laugh at each other.

"I'll hand it to you Lis you and Black-Light are fast" Jadeena says looking over at Lisa

"yep we are but remember I will beat you in the end" Lisa replies heading for an isolated island just north of the island

"Oh I don't think so" Jadeena shouted speeding up for the island

(Shannon's voice)

Yep life is perfect but as we all know that doesn't last forever and we know that


	2. Chapter 1 (Life is Perfect)

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Note: Hi guys here is the first chapter of Dragon Team I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2 won't be far behind/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"enjoy Tia xx/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"(Jadeena's P.O.V)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We raced and landed on this island that was just south of Sunlake Island. It was then that I realized that we had left Katelyn and Shannon behind./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""See once again I've proved that I am faster than you" I said as Lisa came in to land on the island. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Ok, Ok you win once again but I'm going to be faster than you one day" she said as a pitched called was heard which was the sound of Katelyn's Dragon Lighting-swift./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"All of a sudden a skrill and monstrous nightmare appeared and landed on the island. Our friends Shannon and Katelyn hopped off their dragons and joined us at the edge of the island./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Jeez you guys are hard to keep up with" Shannon said as she sat down beside me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Sorry didn't realize we left you guys hanging" I said giving her a hug. Our other friend Kaitlyn came and sat down next to Lisa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"we all sat in silence looking out at the land beyond. I looked over at Lisa to see she was doing the ' I am hiding something' face while looking at the floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Ok missy spit it out before you choke on it" I said to Lisa as she looked up at me. "what do you mean?" She responded. "There's somthing your not saying come on spit it out" I encouraged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Lisa sighed before crossing her legs. "this morning I woke up and my mother and father called me downstairs for a chat," "uh-oh" Shannon interrupted. "shhh" I said looking behind me then back at Lisa and nodded for her to continue./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Anyway I came down and my mother goes, "Me and your father have been talking and we think its time that you started to take a little bit more pride in the village" she said trying to mimic her mother's voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Oh my gods they want you to start training to become chief don't they?" Katelyn said wide-eyed. Lisa nodded and we all looked at each other and excitement filled me up. "Lisa that's amazing" I said hugging her. "Is it?" she replied "- I am not ready for such a role and a woman chief? it wouldn't make any sense" she ended/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We all looked at each other then back at Lisa who was looking off into the distant land. "Besides I want to finish my life of having fun and training dragons not becoming a chief," she added. I sighed and started to walk over to her. "Maybe so but you parents wouldn't have told you what they told you if they didn't think you were ready" I said walking up beside her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""But she can't keep running away from her destiny" Shannon stated. I turned and glared at her which made her shut her mouth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Sometimes I wish that Shannon would think before she said anything other than being smart, I do love her to bits but this is not the right time to be smart and talk about destinies./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""What I meant to say was that it is her choice but one day she is going to have to live up to her family name" She saved herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I don't mean to pick sides but Shannon has a point" Katelyn said in her quiet innocent tone of voice which caused me and Lisa to smile at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Well I think that everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I think that Lisa needs our support right now" I said looking back at them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""No their right Jade" She said shocking me. "But Lisa, are you sure?" I responded and she nodded. "Yeah I can't run and hide forever I am in line for the throne of Sunlake and I have to accept that, but for now I will just let it be" She finished smiling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Well on that cheery note umm we have to get back to the village and start class" I said heading for Sunlux. I hopped on and saw the girls follow my lead. We all took off and headed for the village with Shannon in front of me and the two younger girls behind me./span/p 


	3. Chapter 2 (Dragon training)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

We landed in Sunlake island only to be greeted my Lisa's mother and father, we knew what was about to come.

"There she is the pride of our island," Lisa's father shouted out causing everyone to turn towards us. We all dismounted from our dragons and watched Lisa roll her eyes and lead Black-light towards the arena.

I followed and walked up beside her. "You can't keep avoiding them you know, you have to tell them that you don't want to do this."

"What's the point I know they won't listen, they never do" She replied dropping her head causing Blacklight to make a concerned growl and tuck her head in between me and Lisa. I heard Lisa let out a small quiet chuckle before placing her head on top of Black-lights head.

"So how are you going to get out of this one?" I asked her as Black-Lights head disappeared back behind us. "I don't know."

We arrived at our arena where two other girls were already there waiting for us who trained their dragons with us to.

"Hi Georgia, hi Melissa you're here early" Lisa said before giving a hand signal to Black light and Sunlux to go and stand over in the corner with all the other dragons.

"Ok so today we are going to start with a speed test" Shannon started "-You going to do a lap around the island while riding through the hoops that have been placed." We all nodded our heads in understanding and agreeance. "Jade you're going to go first is that ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

I walked over to Sunlux and mounted waiting for the ready to go signal. The minute she said go Sunlux was already out of the arena, we flew over the arena and through a set of hoop that had been placed so that they were hard to get through. We flew around the whole island going through these hoops as we went. We flew back into the arena in no time.

"Two minutes and forty five seconds that your fastest yet girls nice, Ok Lisa you and Black-light are up." Lisa called as I dismounted off Sunlux and gave her a treat.

After all the girls went Shannon marked up the results in the dragons training journal we kept.

"Good job girls but one of you has beaten your record and is almost catching up to Sunlux" Shannon stated looking straight over at me. "What? How can Sunlux be getting slower?" I asked knowing that something wasn't right. "She's not, Black-light is getting faster" She said and I gave a playful glare towards Lisa.

"Oh really well it looks like all those time of racing are starting to pay off" I commented in a cocky tone of voice. "Well it won't be long before you see Black-light's tail in front of yours" Lisa replied smugly.

"Ok next is the agility test, to see how well you and your dragon can handle obstacles, so the same thing as before you will go first Jade, than Lisa, then me, than Katelyn leaving you two girls last." We all nodded once again in agreement before I walked over to Sunlux and patted her on the nose.

"Come on girl" I said before leading her over to the training area where nobody was standing. "Ok are you two ready, I'm not going to take it easy on you" Shannon said before signaling her dragon to stand beside her and prepare to fire.

I nodded my head and turned towards Sunlux, "Sunlux attack ready!" I shouted at her and she jump back with her wings open ready to dodge the fireballs and ready to take orders from me.

After a nod from Shannon her hand pointed towards us and Firefly shot several fireballs in our direction.

"Sunlux up!" I shouted and sunlux flew up in the air and dodged two fireballs. "Barrel roll!" I shouted as a fire hurtled towards Sunlux"s head, she rolled to the left just missing it. it wasn't long before several more came towards us and I was having to constantly shout all different instructions to Sunlux to help her miss them.

"Ok Firefly stop" Shannon ordered her dragon before she stopped firing and I commanded Sunlux to join me on the ground. "Great job you two but now I want to see how well you two work when there is someone on her back."

I nodded then mounted, but this time when I boarded I noticed that I was having trouble mounting and that I was losing strength in my legs. "You ok?" Shannon called out and I nodded hooking myself up to the saddle and holding on the bar in front of me that was attached to the saddle.

I instructed Sunlux to take to the air before letting Shannon know I was ready. She put her hands up and once again fireballs came our way. We dodged few before I decided to take some risks and unhook my self to try and dodge the fireballs as they were coming at us quite fast.

I counted about 12 fireballs dodged before I was caught off guard. I got hit and thrown off of Sunlux, I heard the thud as my back hit the ground. I coughed knowing that I had got winded.

"Firefly Stop!" Shannon shouted before running over to me and using her arms to support my back. "What happened are you ok?" She asked clearly freaked out with what just happened. "One shot just took me off guard" I said placing my hand on my head due to dizziness. "Sorry I thought you could've handle that" she added. "I could, up until the point where I unhooked myself and was dodging.

"I knew I should have told Firefly to slow down" She said beating herself up about it. "Don't worry its my fault I should've known better than to unhook myself when I am hooked on for a reason" I said seeing that Lisa had her hand out to help me up. I accepted her offer and was heaved off the ground before Sunlux and Black-light came over to see if I was ok.

"I'm ok girl" I said placing my hand on Sunlux's nose. I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness and looked up at the girls, "Ok I think I'm ready to try again" I said and got a shocked look from everyone.

"What! Are you crazy, wait don't answer that. What I meant to say was that you are not getting back up there you took a fall. You are sitting down for the rest of the lesson" Shannon said turning me around and gently pushing me towards the benches to rest.

(30 minutes later…)

After everyone had gone through their agility training thankfully with no more injuries we all sad goodbye to Melissa and Georgia and started to head for the stables.

"Are you sure you are ok" Lisa asked walking up beside me "- you took a ready nasty fall earlier." I ran my hand across my face as I still did have a little headache. "Yeah just probably a little concussion" I replied smiling to try and lighten the mood but the girls still wore concerned looks on their faces.

All of a sudden Sunlux and Black-light both let our low aggressive growls getting all our attention.

"Sunlux what is it?" I asked my dragon and Lisa did the same. Both Sunlux and Black-light looked up at the sky, we did the same to see a flock of dragons race past the island and we knew that even though dragon flew past everyday when our dragons thought something was wrong something WAS wrong due to past experiences.

All of a sudden one fired a massive fireball towards us, thankfully our dragons protected us and no one was hurt.

"Come on girls lets go teach those dragons what happens when you attack our island!" I shouted before we all raced onto our dragons and took to the air quickly following the dragons out to sea.


	4. Chapter 3 (Familiar Faces)

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"(Jadeena's P.O.V)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We chased the Flight of dragons out towards the island we were on earlier but every time I got close to one it cut me off slowing down my momentum./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""We can't catch them they're too fast!" I yelled as Shannon and Katelyn came up by the side of me. "Then we need to make a formation and corner them in." Lisa shouted flying up beside of Shannon, so now we were all in a line./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"After we all agreed on the idea we sped up and tailgated two of the five dragon we were pursuing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Ok formation everyone!" I shouted and Lisa moved to the left of the Flight of dragons while I took to the right. Shannon and Katelyn Soared up above us./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Ok Sunlux, lets drive them out girl" I said as Sunlux let out a quiet growling noise and flew slightly faster. We flew slight to our left and grouped them together more while Lisa did the same but moved them towards us giving Shannon and Katelyn to corner them in from above./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We guided them to the small island we were on earlier, we landed and now had a good view of the dragons./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Ok nice job girls now lets see what we have here" I said walking up beside one of the dragons which appeared to be a monstrous nightmare./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I slowly approached it holding out my hand thinking it wasn't trained, I was sadly mistaken. A young man with short black hair appeared from behind the dragon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Hookfang you stupid dragon when I meant fire I didn't mean fire at that island you stupid dragon" the man groaned at his dragon whose name apparently was Hookfang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"'Hookfang, I know that name from somewhere' /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I thought to myself as the girls came and stood next to me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Jadeena you ok?" Lisa asked me and the man looked up at the instant sound of my name. I nodded then looked back at the two strangers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Odin's Beard, Jadeena is that you?" the man asked and we all froze at the sound of my name and that he knew it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""How do you know her name?" Shannon said standing in front of me and using her protective tone of voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"The man didn't respond he just mounted his dragon and flew off as quickly as he could with all the other dragon close behind him. We all looked at each other still taking in what just happened. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Who was that and how did he know your name?" Katelyn asked, turning towards me and giving me a confused look. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I have no idea but I think we should get back to Sunlake and warn your father that someone know who I am" I said knowing that the girl knew I had a fearing side to me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We took off and headed back to Sunlake to warn Lisa's father that some stranger knew me and in the past we found out that is never a good thing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We landed back on Sunlux and rushed to find Lisa's father who was back at her house./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We arrived in the house and Lisa lead us all into the kitchen where her father was at the table and doing some planning from what it looked like./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Dad we have a problem" Lisa said walking up to the table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""What? What happened?" He asked seeing how worried his daughter was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"After she told her dad was happened he was already making arrangements to keep guard of the island./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Shannon, Katelyn and I had decided to waited outside while Lisa and her dad talked, even though I was adopted into their family I still felt like I should still give them some privacy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Ok my dad's organised guard but in the mean time I think that we should find out more about that guy" Lisa started walking down the stairs in front of her house. "- Jade are you should you don't remember that guy from anywhere?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I shook my head and walked over to Sunlux and fed her some fish. I looked back at the girls to see they were all with their dragons too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"All of a sudden someone grabbed me around the waist with one hand and covered my eyes with the other one. I panicked and grabbed both of their hands and flipped him or her over me causing them to get winded. I instantly regretted doing that and knelt down beside them feeling guilty./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Surprise" My boyfriend Cameron coughed on the ground. I smiled and hugged him to say sorry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Sorry you just scared me" said she pulling away and standing up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"He got up and placed his arms around my waist. The girls smiled at me and wriggled their eyebrows, I just stuck my tongue out at them and turned to my /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I have been looking for you" Cameron said smiling at me/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Why?" I replied trying to forget the girls were behind me and probably /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a flight?" He asked and I nodded since we hadn't been for a fly together in a while./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Do you girls mind?" I asked the girls since there was some stranger around around the island and they would probably worry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Go but just stay safe don't want any more people showing up that mysteriously know you" Lisa said and I mentally slapped myself because now Cam knew and he would get very worried./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Wait what?" He piped up, great just great thanks Lis./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""uhh, someone attacked us on the island earlier today and some how they recognized Jade" Katelyn said hesitantly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Look it's nothing to worry about let's just go" I said trying to drop the subject./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Everyone nodded and I started to head towards the stables where Cameron's dragon (Dungeon runner) was kept./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:19px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"SURPRISE! Jadeena had a boyfriend bet you didn't see that one coming/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.1500000000000001;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Tia xx/span/p 


	5. Chapter 4 (A romantic Flight)

We glided on Dungeon Runner through the sunset over the island. I love it up here it felt so free. I placed my arms around Sam's waist and rested my chin on his shoulder, (Just like Astrid did in HTTYD 1)

I sighed and Cam chuckled.

"Comfortable" He smirked and leaned my head against his in response.

We glided over the arena to see our friends still training, they waved up at us and we did the same back down to them.

"I know you've probably heard this before but you are so sweet when you are put in a romantic environment" Cam stated flickering his eyes back at me.

"Shush up you" I playfully responded looking out at the last of the sunset.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" Cam asked me and I nodded.

He instructed Dungeon Runner to glide up slowly towards a ledge on top of of the island. We landed and Cam helped me off Dungeon Runner's back and onto the grass.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked and Cam smiled

"Its a clear night tonight, So I thought I would give you a good view of the night sky from up here" He said and pulled me in for a hug, I hugged him back smiling

We layed on the grass looking up at the night sky while Dungeon Runner got some rest behind us.

"So what are you going to do about the mysterious person who knows you?" Cam asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know" I responded

"Well whatever happens you know i'll always be right by your side supporting you" He said rolling over and pulling me in for a hug.

"I'll just have to keep a watch out and stay with the girls" I stated placing my hand on his chest.

"Well you know where to find me if you need me" He said as I closed my eyes feeling tired.

"_As if that was to happen" a young blonde haired girl said giggling, she must have been about 9 or 10 and so were the 3 girls sitting with her._

"_How much do you wanna bet on it?" the other blonde girl said giving her a cheeky look._

"_Jadeena come on, Katelyn's right that would never happen" one of the brown girls smirked, it was then I knew what was going on._

_It was us when we were 10, well Shannon and I were 10 Katelyn and Lisa were 9 turning 10. This was the day we decided to hang out at the cove and have some alone time._

_I then looked over to my left to see 4 tiny baby dragons, I couldn't believe my eyes, they were our dragons when we little. I then saw Sunlux run over to the 10-year-old me. She was gorgeous, her colors were really bright compared to now because a Deadly Nadder's colors fade a little as they get older._

"_Hey guys do you know that its officially 1 month ago that Jadeena came to this island" Lisa said smiling with her really cute smile._

_All of a sudden everything started to go blurry and the black, what going on?_

I opened my eyes to see Cameron braiding my long hair that was beside me as I was sleeping.

"Hey babe, you ok?" He asked me and I sat up nodding

"I must have fallen asleep again" I said smiling up at Cam before sitting up.

After he finished braiding my hair he moved next to me and kissed my cheek causing me to smile.

"Come on I'll take you home" He said offering his hand for me to take, I accepted as he pulled me up and walked me over to Dungeon Runner.

We mounted and took off home.


	6. Chapter 5 (The weird vibe)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning and saw Sunlux asleep by the fire, That's funny I don't remember lighting that last night unless Cam did it.

I rolled out of bed and stretched before walking over to Sunlux and patted her on the nose before walking out the house.

I looked ahead to see that no one was outside and no kids were playing. I just shook it off.

I walked down the street towards the stables where the girls are always feeding there dragons in the morning. I then heard a growl from behind me. I turned around to see that Sunlux had followed me out the house as I had left.

"Hi girl, I see that you wanna come to the stables with me." I said patting her on the nose.

I walked along the path up to the stable doors, I pushed them open to see all the lights were out, that's weird I could have sworn to thor that the stable lights come on at the break of dawn.

I turned on the lights to see that all the dragons were gone. I walked around to the back to see if there was anyone out back, but no one was there either.

"What in the name of Thor is going on here?" I said walking out of the stables. "I'll bet they're still asleep" I mumbled to myself before heading towards Lisa's house.

I walked up to Lisa door and knocked on it, but no one answered.

"Lisa are you in there?" I shouted through the door but there was no response.

I opened the door slowly to see that the house was empty just like the stables. I walked up the stairs to Lisa's room to see if she was just playing some kind of sick joke on me.

"Lis are you in here and come out if you are playing some kind of sick joke on me because I am not finding it funny" I called opening the door to her bedroom but just like the rest of the house it was silent and empty.

"Lisa where are you?" I whispered to myself before walking down the stairs and out the house.

I started to panic thinking that something bad has happened when I was asleep and the girls couldn't get to me to warn me.

"Come on Sunlux lets find out where everyone has got to" I said mounting Sunlux and Taking to the air.

(1 hour later)

Sunlux and I had circled the island twice and got just north of the island to mine and the teams favorite spot to hang out, but they were not there either.

I landed in the arena to try and think of a place where they might all be because this has never happened before, well the dragons disappearing too has never happened before.

(Lisa's P.O.V) Woo somebody else's point of view!

I sure hope Jadeena is ok back on Sunlux, I hope she's still alive.

"Sir mission accomplished" a voice said from down the corridor.

"Excellent and the villages people?" another voice said firmly

"All fled when our boats appeared" the first voice said again.

"Perfect, We'll keep the girls here until the lovely people of berk get this message and decide to rescue them" The second voice said before cackling.

there was a short silence before the second shouted at the top of his lungs;

"WHAT! YOU DON'T HAVE ALL OF THEM!?"

A loud bang was heard as it sounded like a weapon hit the ground forcefully.

"No, there were only three on the island the other one must be dead or-" the second voice started before getting cut off by the first voice.

"Or maybe the crew I just sent out to Sunlake island comes back with her or for you better hope she is dead"

ahhh!, I just wish we knew where we were or who has got us held captive just to get to berk and besides what do berk have you do with us four?

"Hey, You ok?" Katelyn asked me, snapping me out of my moment.

"Yeah just really worried about Jadeena, I just wish can could get in contact with her just to know if she is alive, although I know that she is because if anyone can make it through this its Jade" I said smiling at the end part.

"She's right you know Jade's been torn away from her family then told to start a new life after finding out they were dead, there is no doubt she can do this too" Lisa said trying to lighten the mood.

you're probably thinking why don't we just bust out of the cell, our hands are tied up which might cause a bit of a problem.

"SHUT UP YOU THREE!" the second voice shouted at us.

This is going to be a long day.

Oh dear it looks like everyone but Jadeena has either been kidnapped or had fled the island and Jadeena has no idea what is going on, what are they going to do?

let me know what you guys think might happen in the comments below

Hope you enjoyed the chapter Tia xx


	7. Chapter 6 (Findings)

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"(Jadeena's P.O.V)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"By now I had search every house and circled the island again and I now knew that this was not some sort of twisted joke the girls had decided to play.I then remembered that I had flown over the forest by not landed and looked in the caves inside./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Come on Sunlux, lets get to the forest" I said mounting on her back before flying off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"(10 minutes later..)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We landed just north of a bunch of caves that were close together, we mainly did dragon training missions here so I knew my way around here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Ok Sunlux I think you should stay here" I said and she gave me a worried looked and /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Don't worry I be fine I call you if I need you" I said before turning and walking in the opposite direction./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I walked into the first cave to find that some claw prints were on the floor. I bent down to get a better look at what type of dragon made these prints./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""These are nightfury prints, Black-light has been here which means the girls are probably with her" I mumbled to myself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I then looked left of the claw marks and saw another set of marks totally different to Black-lights, they looked more like snake marks with spikes coming out of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""If these are what I think they are the girls are in big trouble, SUNLUX!" I yelled and within seconds Sunlux was in front of me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Sunlux can you get a scent on any of the girls or their dragons with these?" I asked gesturing to the snake marks then the nightfury marks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Sunlux had a quick sniff before freaking out and roaring./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Sunlux, Sunlux its ok" I said calming her down then turning back to the marks "but they are whispering death marks aren't they?, which means they could still be on the island, come we have to-" I was cut off seeing that Sunlux had disappeared. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Sunlux?" I yelled before running out the cave./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""SUNLUX!" I yelled again into the forest but I only got my echo back as a response./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I ran through the forest trying to find not only my best friends but now my dragon. I then heard some distant yelling from the east of where I was running./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I ran and jump over falling logs until I reach the edge of the cliff. I knelt down to avoid being spotted. Unfortunately the ships were too far away for me to be able to identify the crest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""what's is going on here?" I said to myself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Ok round up anyone that still could be on the island and bring them back to-" I was cut off when I was hit over the head and blacked out completely./span/p 


	8. Chapter 7 (Kidnapped)

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"(Jadeena's P.O.V)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I woke up with a pounding headache, I looked around to see I was in a large room that was really dark and creepy. I went to step forward but was quickly spotted and thrown back, I turned to see I was tied to a pole, of course why not?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Well good morning Jadeena" a voice said before a figure stepped out tall and strong with the outcast crest on his belt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Daggur I should've known" I said frowning recognizing him straight away. He hadn't change much even in five years./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Surprised you recognize me your friends didn't and still don't" He said catching my attention./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Where are the girls? If you have hurt them I swear to-" I was cut off again, how many times do I have to be cut off today?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""You'll swear to what? You can't do anything and besides their lives are in your hands because you now have a chance to save them or you can watch them die, so I'd choose your next decision wisely" Daggur said pulling out a sword from his side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""What decision? and if its training dragons for you go to hell" I spat holding my ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I don't give a damn about training dragons anymore but I still haven't given up getting berk's nightfury"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Saying Berk's name gave me back so many bad memories about my family and how they died saving me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Well you won't get their nightfury because they don't have a nightfury because the island was destroyed five years ago" I snapped sneakily trying to untie the ropes but they were too tight./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Right and how would you know that?" Daggur responded smirking./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Because I just do" I said not letting him know about my past so he couldn't use it against me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Well you obviously don't because we are planning to attack them again tonight" he smirked before pulling a lever and revealing Black-light muzzled and chained down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Black-light!" I half shouted and she looked up at me then at Daggur and growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Like I said their lives are in your hands meaning their dragons too in particular this one's" He gestured./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Look I help you get Berk's so called nightfury if your let me go" I said hoping that this would go to plan of him letting me go so I could get to Lisa and the others./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Not until you help me" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Or you could do it yourself" I snapped back quickly before he could respond./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Fine, you're so stubborn you know that?" he said untying the ropes and letting me go./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I grabbed a mace that was lying beside me and hit Daggur over the head once he turned around, thankfully I knocked him out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I ran over to the cage and unlocked it so I could untie Black-light./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Come on girl lets go and find our friends" said before mounting her, she was a lot shorter than Sunlux so I had to take a moment to get used to that, we then flew very low and quickly to try and find our friends./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅ ❄ ❅/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"(Lisa's P.O.V)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"By now I was almost certain that Jadeena was hurt or captured. It probably wasn't helping that I had struggled against the ropes so much now that I had really bad rope burn and my wrists felt like they were on fire. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Are you guys starting to lose hope on Jade because I am" I said glumly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"The girl all nodded obviously thinking the thing I was, We just have to get out of here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"All of sudden a guard came flying across the corridor unconscious. A dragon and rider then appeared in front of us. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Black-light?!" I said shocked, she then lowered her wings to reveal Jadeena./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Jade!" the three of us said at once./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"she opened the cell door and untied us all. I looked at my wrists to see they were all red and blistered up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Lisa what happened!?" Jade said after seeing my wrists./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I have been trying to untie myself" I said rubbing my blistered wrists./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Come on we need to get you guys out of here" She said before we nodded and all made our way over to Black-light./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Can Black-light take all of us?" Jade asked and I nodded before sitting on the saddle and helped all the other girls up on the saddle and flew through the corridor./span/p 


	9. Chapter 8 (Dragons Saved)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

We sped through the tunnels and corridor's trying to find our way out by it was like a maze.

"Ok, Jade do actually have a plan involved in any of this!" Shannon shouted to me since the wind blowing against our ears was making it hard to hear each other speak.

"Normally yes but sadly this time no!" I shouted back.

"So what are we going to do?" She shouted back as we saw the light at the end of the tunnel, no quliché intended.

"Just avoid the outcast and get the hell out of here" I added as we zoom out of the cave and into the arena just to be greeted by an army of outcast's.

"Ok scratch that first part but the second part I would like to accomplish" I said as we land and dismounted and got defensive.

"I will admit Jadeena you are very good and sneaky but that didn't save you and your friends for long" Daggur said swinging his sword around.

"What?" Katelyn asked me quietly.

"Oh umm I kinda hit him over the head with a mace back at the cells" I said to the whole group.

"Yes and nice shot by the way, but now that has just cost you your life" He comment before smirking

ah crap now we're in trouble.

"ATTACK!" Daggur yelled and all the soldiers came running towards us.

Stupid of Daggur to not take my crossbow off me, I pulled it off my back and shot arrows at three soldiers running towards me, thankfully they all dropped dead. I then turned around and noticed that Lisa was missing.

"WHERE IS LISA!?" I shouted shooting another arrow and hitting yet another soldier.

"DON'T WORRY SHE'S OK!" Shannon yelled back before throwing a punch at one of the outcast,knocking him out.

We then got surrounded and pressed up against each other backwards as the outcast closed on on on us.

"We're surrounded!" I heard Katelyn said from behind me.

Suddenly I big burst of fire knocked about a dozen soldiers down before revealing Sunlux and the rest of the dragons.

"Sunlux you're ok!" I exclaimed before mounting her.

She let out a happy growl before spine attacking a soldier to the right of us.

"Good to see you too" I said before turning to my right to see not just my girls but five other dragons riders including the black-hair man from earlier.

"Come on we need to go!" Shannon yelled before taking off with me and the rest of the dragon rider's close behind.

I flew up by the side of Lisa and smiled at her.

"How did you..?" I started at a loss of words on how she managed to sneak out of the arena and find our dragons AND bring us help so quickly.

"When I saw you get your crossbow out I know you would be ok while I went to try and find help that was when I found these guys" She smiled gesturing to the five dragon riders on the other side of me.

"Thank you" I said before instructing Sunlux the land In a nearby island.

YAY! the girls are all alright but who are all these other dragon riders? (You guys probably know already who they are)

I know this chapter had a weird ending but I wanted to leave you guys thinking with how do you think one of the five dragon rider's know who Jadeena is?

Let me know what you think in the comments below

Also please vote and follow.

Tia xx


	10. Chapter 9 (The truth)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

We landed on an island not far from Sunlake but it was far enough from outcast so we were safe for now.

"Ok who are you people and why did you help us?" I asked the five dismounting from Sunlux.

"Because one I know who you are and tw-" he was cut off by a long blonde-hair girl with a really nice braid down the side of her hair.

"How do you know who she is we haven't even seen her or them before" she said gesturing to me and then the girls.

"I have while I was training with Hookfang" He replied before turning back to me and the girls, I to my left and right to see they had walked up beside me.

"I don't know why but they all look familiar" I whispered to the girls at the other group carried on talking between each other.

"What do you mean?" Katelyn asked

"They remind me a little about the teenagers who saved me back when I was 10" I replied and they all nodded

"But didn't they all die in the process of saving you?" Lisa commented and I nodded remembering the night I was told to leave Berk during the raid.

"Anyway back on track how do you know her?" Lisa asked the black-haired man firmly.

"Yeah how do you know her?" another girl said from behind him.

"Look at her guys, who does she remind you of?" he said to his group and they all examined me, which made me a little uncomfortable.

"Jadeena?" the blonde-hair girl said in shock.

"That's impossible she hates dragons" She added pointing to Sunlux.

"I thought the exact same thing when I saw her yesterday"

I looked over at Shannon and saw that something was bothering her. Without warning she took a step forward and got really defencive.

"Ok thats it enough with your riddles how do you know Jadeena?" she spat at them rudely.

"Easy Shanny" I said stepping forward and taking her hand in mine.

"Look I don't know who you people are but-" I was cut off by the blonde girl.

"Jadeena look at us or look at me who do I remind you of?" she asked stepping forward.

I suddenly blanked out and remembered the night I was saved by Lisa's parents. My brothers best friend Astrid led me towards a boat and tried to hand me over to Lisa mother Holly but I remember that I didn't want to leave. I finally decided to go after making a promise to Astrid that I wouldn't try and get myself killed.

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that I was looking at my brothers best friend.

"Astrid?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"H-How?" I stuttered in shock and confusion since they told me that all of berk had died three months after I had left.

She pulled me in for a hug, I then looked up from her shoulder to recognize the twins and Snotlout.

"I don't understand though they told you had all died" I said pulling away.

"People mistook Berk from another island that the outcast's raided" she explained before Sunlux growled behind me.

I turned to see her looking up at the sky. I looked up to see a black figure in the sky almost like a night fury but that wasn't possible Black-light was the only night fury left of her kind, or was she?

Oh my god, bet you guys didn't see that coming did ya?

I might update the next chapter tonight just for you guys

As also please comment, vote and follow

Tia xx


	11. Chapter 10 (A family reunited)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

The black figure started descending towards us, Sunlux came up beside me obviously not knowing what it was.

The dragon that landed was in fact another night fury. I looked back at all the girls to see they were in shock to.

A viking got off the dragon. He had brown hair that was a little messy, he also had a metal leg, he also emerald coloured eyes just like mine.

"Stay here" Astrid said before turning around and walking over to the viking.

"Hey what's going on here, who are they?" the viking asked

I then realized that it was my brother just by his voice because just like Astrid's it hadn't change at all. But he looked totally different and he had lost his leg?

"Hiccup, there's someone we want you to meet" Astrid said taking his hand and leading him over to the girls and me.

"I think we should go back and tell my parents what's going on" Lisa whispered and I nodded know that her mother and father should know about this.

I was too interested in my brother and how much he had change to notice the girls had already gone.

"Who is she?" Hiccup said looking at me.

"Hiccup look at her" she said and Hiccup examined me just like the other did when Snotlout told them to.

"She reminds me of my sister" he said it was then that I just decided to tell him what was going on.

"That because I am your sister" I comment smirking and Hiccup's eyes-widened.

"No way, Jadeena?" he said shocked and I nodded smiling before he pulled me in for a massive hug.

"I don't believe it, five years and she kept your promise Astrid" I felt his say to Astrid and I heard to giggle.

I pulled away look my brother in the eyes, they were just like mine emerald green.

"You're all grown up" he said smiling.

"I'm all grown up what about you I didn't even recognize you or Astrid when I first saw you" I replied smirking.

"I just can't believe you're alive" he said pulling me in for another hug. I then felt tears going down my eyes and realized that I was so happy I was crying.

"You ok?" He asked realizing that I was crying. I nodded my head smiling.

"Yeah just tears of joy I thought you were dead all these years" I said wiping my tears away.

"But what happened to your leg?" I asked looked down at the prosthetic leg.

"It got burned a few months after you left so they had to remove it" He said and I nodded.

Sunlux then came up by the side of me making Hiccup jump back.

"Sunlux its fine just back off a little honey" I said touching her on the nose before she took a few steps back still keeping an eye on Hiccup.

I looked back at Hiccup to see he was in shock.

"What?" I asked and Astrid smiled at me.

"You have a dragon even after was happened that night?" I asked shock clear on his face. I smiled and nodded.

A nightfury suddenly came up by the side of us and eyed me down. I stepped back towards Sunlux feeling a little unsure about him or her I wasn't sure what the gender was.

"Whoa bud easy" Hiccup said before looking back over at me.

"He won't hurt you Jadeena I promise" he said to me offering his hand out for my to take, I accepted it and he slowly led me towards the nightfury's nose.

I touch his nose and he purred.

"What's his name?" I asked taking my hand away from him and placing back on Sunlux's nose so she wouldn't feel threatened.

"Toothless" Hiccup replied.

I looked at the dragons to see he had loads of teeth so why would he be called 'Toothless'?

I gave Hiccup a confused look and he smiled.

"Toothless hide" he instructed his dragon and his teeth retraced into his gums. I looked back at my brother wide-eyed then nodded.

Suddenly Lisa and Shannon flew onto the island with panicked looks on their faces. I ran up to them releasing Katelyn wasn't with them.

"Daggur's got Katelyn!" Shannon spat and I lost my breath.

I looked back at Hiccup and his smile dropped noticing my fear, he nodded before mounting Toothless. I looked over at Astrid and she and the rest of their gang noticed what was going on and mounted their dragon to.

"Come on we have to go save her" I firmly yelled at everyone mounting Sunlux and taking to the air with the other not far behind.

Well I think that Jadeena is having mixed emotions what do you guys think, comment below

Also please Vote and Follow

Tia xx


	12. Chapter 11 (Rescue and Injuries)

We stopped just short of outcast island, I looked over at Lisa to see she had just as much fear in her eyes as I did.

"We have to be smart about what we are going to do because only have one shot at this" I said to the girls as we hovered in the air.

"Well I hate to say this but we might have to go in blind and without a plan because Kate's under attack" Lisa said appearing next to Shannon.

"Ok, but let me go in alone" I said to everyone including Hiccup and his group.

"Jade no you might get killed, we're going in with you" Shannon said shaking her head.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and if he tries to hurt me again I just hit him over the head with a mace again" I said smugly before flying and landing on the beach.

I dismounted and looked up to see that Lisa and Shannon had followed me it looked like we were in this together as a team.

I nodded as we all dismounted and ran towards the arena and jump straight in the middle of Daggur and Katelyn.

"Leave her alone Daggur" I said strongly while Shannon untied Katelyn from a pole. I realized I left my bow on Sunlux's saddle so I grabbed my knife that I kept hidden on my leg in a holder.

"You girls are so predictable you know that?" Daggur said said as he when to shoot us with an arrow but was blasted by a nightfury blast.

Hiccup and his gang busted in and had brought our dragons with them. I mounted on Sunlux and put my knife back in the holder on my right leg.

"Hiccup" Daggur growled before the armada showed up behind him.

"Ok this is going to get ugly and fast" Lisa said looking at everyone then back and Daggur and his team.

"I would've thought that you learned after you lost almost all your men about two hours ago that you wouldn't try again" I said smirking.

I looked down to see that Hiccup was right by my side on toothless just like he was the night he had to give me up.

"Well that's the thing about me I don't give up without a real fight" He said before turning half around and throwing a knife hitting me square on my left arm causing me to loose my balance and fall off Sunlux.

The girls saw what happened and just started attacking so did the twins and Snotlout but Hiccup and Astrid ran straight over to me. I looked down at my arm to see that the knife had sliced straight across my arm leaving a massive open wound on my bicep.

"Jadeena!" Hiccup yelled falling next to me with Astrid covering us.

"Its alright i'm ok" I said as the blood poured out of my arm.

I got up and used my one good arm to heave myself up onto Sunlux and join in the attack.

I blasted a few soldiers before seeing that Katelyn had been cornered. I flew over and helped her out.

I looked to my right and saw Hiccup was fighting Daggur and need some help. I grabbed my sword and hit him point blank in the stomach.

He fell to the ground and pulled the knife out of him. I flew next to Hiccup and dismounted. I picked my knife up from the floor but then felt light-headed. I looked down at my arm to see it was completely red. I felt my legs give in and I collapsed.

"JADEENA!" I heard Hiccup yelled before I was engulfed in darkness and I went deaf.

(Katelyn's P.O.V)

I saw Jadeena collapse and Hiccup catch her.

"Lighting-Shift, Strike!" I yelled to my dragon and she shot the last to soldiers with a massive strike of lightning.

I flew over to the girls and Hiccups team who were all over by Jade and Hiccup. I dismounted and saw the pool of blood on the ground and how red her arm was.

"She lost too much blood, we need to get her back to the village" I said looking at Hiccup and he nodded before placing Jadeena on his dragon with him.

"Lead the way" He said before we all soared and hurried back to the island.


	13. Chapter 12 (Recovering and memories)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I woke up at what felt like the next morning, and saw Lisa and Shannon sitting beside my bed with worried looks on their faces. They had their heads turned to each other.

"Shannon, Lisa?" I croaked as my voice hadn't been used for a while.

Both their faces shot my way and they immediately smiled when they saw I was awake.

"Jade!" they both yelled before encompassing me in a hug.

I pulled away and slowly got up.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked

"2 days" Lisa answered

"Was I really out for 2 whole days?" I asked shocked

They both nodded, wow Daggur must have got me good and I hope he got the same from me. I lifted up my sleeve to see a bandage had been put on my arm to stop the bleeding. I pulled the sleeve back over and headed for the door. I then remembered that Hiccup was back in my life.

"Is Hiccup and the gang here?" I turned around and asked.

They both nodded before joining me as I opened the door and walked down the steps.

"Jadeena!" a female voice yelled, I knew right away it was Katelyn's. she bolted towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey" I whispered in her ear and pulled away.

We all walked towards to dragon stables to see Sunlux and the others.

(1 hour later)

It had been a whole hour and I still haven't seen Hiccup or any of his gang around the island are the girl sure he is here?

By now I had seen Sunlux and had plenty of hugs from her and Lisa's family when they saw I was awake and moving again.

I had also been out for a ride with the girls and did some dragon racing and came in second with Shannon beating me, I did promise her that I would beat her next time though.

It was about 1:00 by now and Hiccup was still nowhere to be seen it was then that I thought that he had gone home thinking that I was really badly hurt, or the girls told him to leave but I didn't ask any questions I just stayed quiet about Hiccup for today and so did the girls.

It was a lot to take in though finding out that your brother is still alive and I could go back home back I had already decided that I was going to stay on Sunlake where I belong since Berk didn't feel like my home anymore.

I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon on my own. I walked to forest and climbed the highest tree and got a look out of the beach since it was right next door to the forest and it was sunset. Even though their was nothing to look out at sea I still loved to just look out at the sea and wonder what was beyond our island.

I then felt my eyes start to droop, I fought against to tiredness that want to pull me under for a little while in the end I gave in and fell asleep.

(Jadeena's Dream)

(Before you read on all the girls are 9 and 10 just like they were in the last dream)

The girls and I were running through the forest with me in front and Lisa not far behind. We were all laughing and giggling as we ran.

Suddenly I heard a little roar come from one of the rock just ran past. I came to a sudden halt causing the rest of the girls to bump into me, we all fell to the ground in a heap.

"Why did you stop?" Lisa said standing up and helping me up while Shannon helped Katelyn up.

"I just heard a roar come out from one of the rocks we just past" I said walking back to the rocks.

I looked into one of them to see a little golden coloured deadly nadder. I saw a rock had fallen on her tail. I looked up at the girls who all had confused looks on their faces.

"A dragon's stuck under there it looks like a rock has hurt her tail" I said and they all nodded

"Let me get the rock while you help her out" Lisa said kneeling down beside me and reaching for one of the rocks.

But as she went to lift the rock of her the dragon let out a low warning growl causing Lisa to jump back.

"I'll do it might be easier" I said reaching for the rock

I saw her growl and me but I reassured her to let her know I wasn't a treat and she backed off as I lift the rock off her. I looked at the tail to see it was broken. I bent my arm so she could climb on it, she accepted my offer and hopped on my arm.

I lifted her out of the cage and patted her head.

"H-how did you?" Lisa stuttered

"I guess she doesn't see me as a threat" I said walking back to the village to see if I could help her out.

My eyes flicked open and I noticed that it was till sunset and I had fallen asleep.

I will never forget the day I met Sunlux, I remember bringing her back to the house and taking care of her from a few weeks, but when I went to let her go into the wild again she didn't want to leave my side it was then I had discovered my best friend and companion. The girls found theirs very soon after me.

"Jadeena?" I heard someone call my name making me lose my balance and fall.

I felt someone catch me, I look up to see Hiccup and caught me.

"you're still here" I said as he helped me get back on my feet.

"Yeah of course I am I couldn't go back to Berk knowing you were hurt and I am your brother so I have to keep you safe" He answered as we walked back to the village.

I still wasn't used to hearing the word 'brother' yet. I stayed silent for the rest of the walk home with the words 'have you keep you safe' still repeating in my head.

WOOO, Jadeena's awake. I thought I should make this chapter longer because the chapters have been really short lately and I thought I should include how she met Sunlux so a little bit of her history was revealed to you all.

let me know what you guys thought of the chapter because I really need to know so if you want me to add something I can.

Also Vote and follow

Thanks Tia xx


	14. Chapter 13 (Trusting others)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning feeling full of energy, it was probably because the 2 days of rest had done my body the world of good.

I walked outside and saw Sunlux as already waiting to go for a ride.

"Sorry girl not now I need to get to academy, can you give me life there?" I asked and she growled before leaning down to help me up since my arm was still quite sore.

I mounted her and flew to the academy. The girls were already there and so was Hiccup but something looked off.

I landed and dismounted.

"What's going on?" I said suspiciously but everyone stayed quiet.

"Its the dragon some of them are missing" Finally Katelyn said shyly.

"What when?" I responded shocked

"Last night when everyone was asleep" Hiccup piped up.

"It can't have been Daggur because I stabbed him and he wouldn't be healed yet because it took me two days to wake who know how long it will take him so he is in no condition to make demands" I said smirking.

"Very Funny" Lisa spat sarcastically after releasing why I was smirking.

"Looked all of that aside I think that someone else might have done this" I said thinking about my theory.

"Alvin!" Shannon shouted and we all looked at her like she was crazy.

"No think about it, the only other person that would try and take the dragons would be Alvin" She added and I thought over her theory and it turned out that she did have a point Alvin could be behind this since he was the reason I was torn from Hiccup. But then again why would he be taking our dragons five years later?

"She's got a point you know, he's the reason I thought Hiccup was dead and why I was torn away from him" I said walking and standing next to him.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him which made me feel a little uncomfortable, acting all lovey dovey around my friends since I am the strong one and they knew that I was uncomfortable.

"Right, I think we should search the area to see if Alvin was the one who did it because it would take him ages to get back with all those dragons he took" Shannon said before walking over to Firefly and mounting her.

I nodded before doing the same.

"Wait exactly how many did he take?" I asked after mounting.

"5 or 10" she replied and I widened my eyes.

"Ok come on he won't get far with that many dragons" I said before taking off.

Everyone not far behind including Hiccup.

We flew towards Treturous island (where Alvin lives, made by me) with still no sign of a ship.

"This is ridiculous we've been flying for ages and still not found any ships" Lisa complained.

"Stop whining we have to find them" I snapped and she shut her mouth.

All of a sudden we heard yelling from below us. I looked down to see sure enough a ship with Alvin on it but there was someone else on it but I couldn't recognize who it was but something told me that she wasn't supposed to be there because she was tied up.

I sneakily lost a few feet of altitude so I could get a better look at who was tied up. I saw a young woman with blonde hair which was braided and then it hit me that if that was who I thought it was Hiccup is going to freak.

All suddenly a black figure soared past me at a high speed. I saw that Hiccup had realized that Astrid had been kidnapped and he was going in to help her but I don't think he saw that they had already loaded their catapults and were about to fire at him.

"Hiccup no!" I yelled flying in front of him.

"Astrid's down there!" he yelled back

" Yes I know but they have loaded their catapults and were going to fire at her we can't just go in without a plan fall back for a second" I tried to reason with him.

But being the stubborn person he was he thought I was crazy and went in to attack them anyway.

"Hiccup no!" Yelled as he shot the ship and tried to dodge catapult firing.

I had to retreat back up towards the girls because they were firing at me to thinking I was trying to attack to.

"We have to help him!" I yelled at the girls and they all nodded

"Yeah more than you might think!" Katelyn yelled back and pointing down towards the ship.

I looked down to see Hiccup had been tied up too and so had Toothless.

"Hiccup!" I screamed before trying to fly down to him but Lisa and Shannon stopped me.

"No! fall back they are prepared for all of us now, they're using your brother as bait to get our dragons and us. We have to come up with another plan" Lisa said forcing ime to fly back up to Katelyn.

"But that's my brother down there I can't get do nothing" I rebelled

"Well its now time to show him that you don't need him to protect you like when you were 10 and show him how much you have change since he lost you. So now you are the big sibling not him, Trust us nothing will happen to him you know we would never do anything to hurt you and you know that" She rambled

I didn't want to leave them hanging like that but I knew it was the right thing to doing so I agreed with the girl and fell back to the island. I looked back at Hiccup to see he had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Hiccup I'll get you back I promise" I said to myself turning back around and following the girls.

Awww cute little moment about family at the end there. Let me know what you guys think, please because I need to know if you guys like the book or not

Also don't forget to please vote and follow

Tia


	15. Chapter 14 (Family Matters Most)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I paced back and forth in my bedroom while Katelyn sat at my desk while Shannon and Lisa were sitting on my bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about how I could've helped Hiccup and Astrid but no I always have to do things the hard way which normally ends in disaster.

"Don't worry Jade we're going to get them back I promise" I heard Lisa say.

"I know but I could've prevented this from happening if I helped Hiccup instead of stopping him and now they're both in trouble" I said as I continued to pace.

"I know you're worried but you need to be Hiccup for a day and become the big sibling here. You need to return the favour he did for you 5 years ago and save him" she tried to reassure me but I won't be able to calm down until I know my brother is safe.

"Hold on, I've got it, I know what we can do" Shannon suddenly shouted before running out the down and we weren't far behind her.

(Hiccup's P.O.V)

I woke up with someone shaking me. I knew that Alvin had knocked us out so that we couldn't call for our dragons or for help. It also didn't help that I had a massive headache.

"Hiccup! wake up! Please!" Astrid semi-yelled worriedly.

I opened my eyes slowly to see that Astrid had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked and said just hugged me tightly.

"I thought that Alvin had killed you" She said as I felt a tear flow down my neck.

"No but I have got a really bad headache" I said sitting up after she before away.

another tear found its way out her eye, I wiped it away before standing up and helping her up after.

"Where are we?" I asked myself quietly, but it was loud enough for Astrid to hear

"Alvin has locked up in his prison and is coming to get us at noon" she responded before a guard appeared with ropes in his hands.

"Alvin wants you both so get out here now" he demanded opening the cell door.

"He said he wanted to see us at noon not morning" Astrid snapped

"Well he can see you when he wants so get out here now" he growled

We both exited the cell and the guard tied our hands behind our back with the ropes. We walked into the arena which a lot more run down than the one we had back on Berk.

"Welcome Hiccup and Astrid to outcast island, don't worry your dragons are safe but try anything stupid and they won't be." Alvin smirked and I felt Astrid tense up next to me.

"Want do you want Alvin?" I growled at him.

"Maybe what you have, dragons" he responded coldly.

"And you are not going anywhere until you decide to hand them over" He added before leaning against the stone on the arena walls as if he were just waiting for us to hand them over.

Looks like this is going to be a little harder than I hoped for.

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

"That's your plan are you crazy she could get killed" Lisa snapped at Shannon.

"Think about Jade has change so much in 5 years that Alvin won't recognize her and Hiccup will but if either one of us three were to go in he would recognize us." Shannon respond to Lisa as if me or Katelyn weren't even there.

"Girls I am still here you know and I agree with Shannon I am the only one who can do this" I said mounting Sunlux

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked worriedly

"Yeah and it like you said I have to be Hiccup for a day and this is what he would do for me so I'm going to do the same, family matter most to me and you all know that" I said smiling which they tried to mimic but I saw straight through them that they were worried.

"Just come back alive please" Katelyn said walking up next to Lisa.

"I will, if I don't come back thanks for all.." I started but Shannon cut me off

"You will" she walked up to the others as I took off and headed for outcast island.

I knew I had to be smart about this because I only had one chance to get to my brother and Astrid.

Oooh it looks like both ways they are having trouble, will Jadeena be able to prove to Hiccup she is all grown up and can save him or will she die in the process, comment below what you think.

Also Vote and follow thanks guys for reading

Tia xx


	16. Chapter 15 (Saving my brother)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I flew over the open sea towards Treturous island. I understood what the main plan was for me to get into the arena unnoticed at get Hiccup and Astrid out safely but I had know idea how I was going to do that.

I snapped out of my little day dream and noticed that I was near Treturous island. I then realized that I could be seen from where I was because I wasn't above the clouds which is where I needed to be if I even had a chance of getting near the island unnoticed.

"Ok girls we can't be seen if we're up there" I said to Sunlux and she ascended into the clouds and flew faster.

(5 minutes later…)

Sunlux and I landed on the beach and I quickly instructed her to go hide so I couldn''t be recognised because her saddle had the Sunlake crest on it.

I walked towards the gates of the arena and there was a guard there, and I know what you're thinking and when I said unnoticed I meant my identity.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your business here" the guard firmly said.

"My name is Tarlia and I am here to see your master Alvin he is expecting me so let me in and tell him to meet me in the meeting room in 10 minutes otherwise I will have to shut down the entire island" I quickly said.

"Oh of course ma'am come in and I will get him for you" the guard said before running off to get Alvin I was guessing.

I ran in the opposite direction towards the arena staying in the shadows so I wasn't spotted just in case that guard came back and found out who I really was.

I approached the arena but I stayed in the shadows as Alvin was right by Hiccup and Astrid probably threatening them.

I found a tall pillar and hid behind it as the guard came into the arena and walked towards Alvin.

"Sir there is someone waiting for you in the meeting room" The guard said before Alvin nodded and said something to the guard. He probably wanted him to watch Hiccup and Astrid.

(Hiccup's P.O.V)

Well at least we don't have to give over to dragons now but we are still tied up. I looked over at Astrid to see she was in pain but why?

"I have got the worst rope burn you have no idea" she whispered to me and I nodded.

I looked up at the guard to see he was keeping a particular eye on me, that would make sense though since I am the one would can control dragons.

I turned back to Astrid to see her wrist as bleeding really badly from the ropes, she had managed to slice her wrist from struggling so much with the ropes.

"Astrid your wrist is bleeding stop moving it, you'll only make it worse" I whispered and she nodded.

"You know you are just wasting your strength with those rope they are really strong and.." he started but fell to the ground.

When I looked at he neck I saw a knife had been embedded in it. It had killed him but the question was who threw it?

"Did you do that?" I asked Astrid turning around.

"Umm babe I'm tied up and I don't even have a knife on me" she replied dumbfounded at how how he died.

"No I did" a voice said from behind us. I turned and I was shocked at who had come to help us, it was my sister.

"Jadeena what are you doing here? you going to get yourself killed, get out of here" I said as she untied us both and and collected my knife from the dead body.

"Don't worry I know what I am doing" she replied.

"There was no one in the meeting you.." A voice shouted but was cut off when he saw Astrid and I were free.

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

Hiccup pushed behind them which really annoyed me since I don't need to be protected anymore

He looked down at the guard and then at me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Jadeena" Alvin smirked

"Long time no see Alvin, what has it been 5 five years?" I spat walking around Hiccup and Astrid and standing in front of them.

"Jadeena come back here" Hiccup whispered trying to grabbed my arm but I moved it away. I looked back at him to see he had a shocked look on his face.

"Yes it has been a while hasn't" Alvin said before trying to throw a knife at me but I flipped out the way while Hiccup and astrid dived for cover as well.

I picked myself up before taking a knife out and having it at the ready.

Suddenly Alvin was thrown back by a plasma blast. I looked up to see the rest of the group hovering above us on their dragons.

"You guys ok?!" Shannon yelled at us.

"Yeah, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!" I shouted back smiling.

I looked back over at Alvin to see he was picking himself up slowly off the floor.

"Where's toothless and stormfly?" Hiccup asked in a panicked tone.

The two dragons landed. Hiccup took my hand and led me over to Toothless and I hopped on.

"Sunlux?" I yelled and within seconds she appeared by the side of me. I jumped onto her and hooked myself onto the saddle.

"Spine shot!" I yelled to her and she shot at Alvin pinning him to the ground.

"Come on we better go!" I yelled to the others and we started to head back for Sunlake.

Yay! everyone is ok and no injuries so sorry I haven't uploaded for the past two days I didn't have access to wifi so I couldn't upload.

Anyways please comment, follow and vote

Tia ❤❤❤


	17. Chapter 16 (Stressful Morning)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning feeling happier than usual, I rolled out of bed and put my fluffy jumper on. I looked over at the foot of my bed to see Sunlux still asleep, I wouldn't be surprised yesterday was a crazy day my the both of us and the rest of the group.

I decided to let her sleep as she hadn't had a good sleep in a while. I opened my bedroom door and headed downstairs to see the rest of my little group waiting for me.

"Hey girls what are you doing here?" I asked sitting down in one of the two empty seats.

Everyone just stayed silent.

"Ok what is going on? Spill it"

"Hiccup and Astrid want to take you back to Berk to reunite you with your father" Lisa finally said.

I sat back in the seat scared out of my life, I wasn't ready to go back to Berk I have only lived here for 5 years and I have settled down and found a family, I am not ready to leave and join another one.

"I'm not going anywhere near Berk" I spat rudely

"We know you don't want to but it might be good for you to go back and see how everything has change" Shannon said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah and then I will get sucked into staying there and you guys will regret letting me go" I said stupidly, we all knew I would never do that.

"Don't be silly, you know you would never do that to us" Lisa replied with a mothering tone of voice.

"I know I don't know why I said that I guess I am just stressed and overwhelmed" I said quietly and looking down at my feet.

"Just talk to Hiccup and give it a try you might like it" Katelyn said quietly and shy.

I nodded before heading outside and Sunlux was already out there waiting for me.

"Hey girl could you fly me to Hiccup please?" I asked and she leant down and let me mount.

We flew over the village and stopped at a small little hut, which I guess is where Hiccup and Astrid were staying while they were here seeing me.

I knocked on the door and Astrid opened the open, with her hair down I was in shock at how long her hair was, it reached down to her hip bones.

"Hey Jadeena Hiccup was just about to come looking for you" She smiled inviting me in.

"I know he was the girls told me what is going on" I said sitting down on one of the chair just as Hiccup came downstairs.

"Oh hi Jadeena I was just about to come looking for you" he said standing by Astrid.

"I know they told me that you want to take me home to meet Dad" I said frowning

"What's wrong you'll love it" He said trying to cheer me up but he only succeeded in making me feel worse

"He'll freak out and so will I" I semi-yelled. Both of them looked at me in shock because I never used that tone of voice when I was 10.

"What's going on with you, you've change" Hiccup asked frowning.

"Well some people change when they've had a horrible past" I spat frowning

"Look I know that we have not seen each other for 5 years but can you at least come home and see Dad? He at least deserves to know you're alive" He asked.

"Ok" I said calming and quietly.

"Thank you so we have to leave at midday is that alright with you?" He asked and I nodded before getting up and walking out of the house.

"Just promise me you won't make a big deal out of this?" I turned around and asked.

"Promise" Both him and Astrid said at the same time.

I smiled before walking out and mounting Sunlux to head for the arena to tell the group what was going to be happening.

Hi Guys sorry this was a really short chapter I just thought that was happens next should be a separate chapter so I will upload the next one tomorrow unless you want me to do it today just comment what you would like me to do. Also thank you for over 100 reads it may not seem like much but it is to me.

Anyway guys please Vote, comment and Follow

Tia ❤❤❤


	18. Chapter 17 (A new face)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I hugged all the girls one by one. I have never been so scared in my life.

"You'll be fine" Lisa said after pulling out of our hug

"What if it all goes to heck? what if it doesn't work out? what if.." I was cut off by Lisa grabbing my hands and reassuring me.

"Hey, hey, hey nothing is going to happen to you, now go on don't keep your brother waiting" She smiled.

I mounted Sunlux and waited for Hiccup and Astrid to take off before I followed.

(1 hour later...)

We came out of the clouds and saw Berk right below us. It had changed a lot it now had custom stables and the arena looked like it was now used for dragon training by the teenagers just like ours.

Hiccup and Astrid started to descend. I was a little hesitant but I soon followed.

We landed on the island and everyone greeted Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hi guys have you seen Dad?" he asked and someone whispered something to him before he gave me a hand gesture to follow him. I dismounted off Sunlux and told her to stay put while I followed Hiccup and Astrid.

We arrived at a house. It was a lot bigger than all the other houses, I guessed this was Hiccup's house.

"Wait out here with Astrid while I tell Dad what's going on" He said before opening the door and closing it behind him.

We stayed outside for about 10 minutes and by now I was shaking. What was even worse is that Astrid was behind me with her hands on my shoulders so she could feel me shaking.

The door suddenly opened at Hiccup half stood out the door before calling my name. I looked back at Astrid and she nodded before I walked towards Hiccup.

I walked inside to see my father and another woman with the same colour hair as Hiccup's drop their jaws and widen their eyes at me.

"Jadeena?" my father asked and Hiccup took my hand which I didn't move because I was scared.

"I do not believe it" he added before pulling me gently in for a hug.

Once again I teared up just like I did with Hiccup when I saw him for the first time. We pulled out of the hug and I laughed at myself for crying.

"Look at you all grown up" Dad said before I stepped back and took Hiccup's hand.

"Who is she?" I asked quietly looked at the auburn haired woman and she smiled.

"That's our mother" Hiccup replied and my eyes widened.

"Mom?" I asked and she reach out her hand for me to take but I walked up to her and hugged her instead.

For some reason I didn't tear up with my mother though but I was smiling like a mad man.

I pulled out of the hug and looked behind at Hiccup to see he was in tears which shocked me because Hiccup never cried.

I smiled at him and he returned the smile. I looked back at my Mother to see she was smiling to.

"After 15 years and this is how you turned out" she said running her hands through my long blonde hair.

"I know I didn't even recognize her when I first saw her" Hiccup responded coming up and standing next to me.

"Oh come on guys I haven't change that much in 5 years" I smirked.

I got a 'are you kidding me' look from everyone in the room.

"Never mind" I quickly said.

"Look why don't you and Mom catch up while I fill Dad in" Hiccup said and we both nodded before heading for the door with Mom.

WHOOOO Jade has met her parents and seems to be fitting right in.

let me know what you guys thought of the chapter.

Please Vote, comment and follow.


	19. Chapter 18 (Back home with news to tell)

Hi guys so I decided to skip the part where Jadeena is spending time with her mother because to be honest I didn't know what to write so sorry about that

P.S thanks so much for over 150 reads love you guys ❤❤❤

The whole day was a lot to take in from meeting my mother and seeing my father for the first time in three years. I had spent the rest of the afternoon with mom just talking about how I was like her and how I could connect with dragons.

We headed back to the house and I realized that the girls should probably start heading home to the girls before they start to worry.

"Hello earth to Jadeena" Hiccup's voice snapped me out of me thoughts.

"What? yeah?" I said looking up at him.

"You ok?" He asked me looking worried.

"Yeah I just think that I should start heading home"

"But you are home" He replied confused.

"No I meant home home, back on Sunlake island. this isn't my home anymore" I tried to explain but guilt was evident in my voice.

"I know it's hard to leave Sunlake and your friends behind, but this is where you belong" He tried to reason with me.

"Well at least give me time to think about it, but for now I need to go home" I said just as Sunlux came up beside me. I walked over to her.

"Ok but I will see you again right?"

I nodded my head and smiled since he had glum look on his face. He smiled back before pulling me in for a hug, I hugged him back tightly.

"I better get going then, tell mother and father I said goodbye" I mounted Sunlux.

He nodded and I took off and started to fly back to Sunlake island.

I arrived back on Sunlake just as the sun went down. I looked up to see the girls running towards me.

"Jade!" They all screamed at once which hurt my ears.

I smiled before being thrown to the ground and hugged tightly.

"I wasn't gone that long calm down" I laughed and they all got up.

Lisa helped me up and I brushed myself off before walking towards my house which was also Lisa house since I lived with her.

"So how did it go?" Shannon asked smirking.

"It was amazing, But I have something to tell you all back at home" I said picking up my pace up and the girls followed.

We arrived at the house and all went in together. I saw Lisa's mother father at the table talking. I smiled at them which they returned before the girls and I went upstairs into my room and sat down on my bed.

"Ok so what happened" Lisa asked, I could tell she was getting impatient.

"Ok, so I went back into my house and saw my father but…" I was cut of by Lisa and I could tell she was getting impatient.

"But what?" Lisa asked.

"But I also saw meet my mother" I finished

All the girls widened their eyes at me.

"Your mother?!" Lisa exclaimed

I nodded before smiling.

"Wow that's huge" Katelyn said smiling to.

"I know, that's what I thought when I found out"

"I'll bet you look like your mother too don't you?" Shannon asked

"Actually no i'm officially the only one in my biological family who has blonde hair and now I have no idea why I have blonde hair because I was hoping that I got my hair colour from my mother but she has the same hair colour as Hiccup" I explained.

"Maybe you got your hair colour from an ancestor in the family that might have had the same hair colour as you" Katelyn Said quietly and shy, I loved it when she used that tone of voice.

"Maybe"

"What else happened why you were there?" Shannon asked

"Well some else happened but I know you're not going to like it" I said referring to the fact that Hiccup wants me to move back to Berk.

"What?" Lisa urged me to go on.

"Well after I spent time with Mom, Hiccup came to speak to me and he suggested that I move back to Berk back I don't want to I feel like I at home here but at the same time I don't want to hurt Hiccup and tell him that so I don't know what to do I feel like I am having an internal struggle between two lives." I stressed tearing up.

I decided to just let my tears fall this time since I felt like if I didn't might explode.

"Hey, come here" Shannon whispered before wrapping her arms around me.

I felt Lisa and Katelyn join in.

"You do what you think is right, if you need to move back to Berk then moved back to Berk. As much as it will kills us to lose you, we need to realise that your family comes before your friends" Lisa said tearing up as well.

"But you guys are family" I cried.

"Yeah but Hiccup is your brother not just a really close friend and he wants what's best for you" she replied

By now I had made all the girls cry.

"Look, you do what you think is best for yourself" Lisa said before standing and closing my bedroom window which seemed to be opened for some reason.

"We'll give you some time to think about right now get some rest you've had a long day" Shannon said before hopping off my bed with Katelyn not far behind.

I nodded and they smiled before leaving the room

"I'll tell Mom and Dad wants going on you just get some rest" Lisa turned around me said before closing the door.

I took off my fluffy jacket and climbed into bed. I felt sleep engulfed me instantly.

Poor Jade what is she going to do, to be honest I don't know what I want her to do tell me what you guys want her to do in the comments below please.

Love you guys ❤❤❤


	20. Chapter 19 (An internal struggle

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

The last couple of days I had been feeling horrible, not only was I confused but I just wanted to be left alone which was not who I was, I was the kind of person who always wanted to spend time with friends and socialse.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my jumper before quietly and quickly headed outside. I called for Sunlux and we flew into the forest to be alone.

We landed and I climbed a tree and immediately got out of sight.

"What have I got myself into?" I whispered to myself.

"Thought I might find you here" A voice made me jump, I looked up to see Cameron

"Cameron?" I said shocked before almost losing my balance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bringing one of my legs up to my stomach.

"I came up here for peace and quiet but the real question is what are you doing here?"

"Trying to avoid the girls? I said trying to avoid eye contact

"Why did you girls have a fight?" He asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"No, but I am trying to stop one before one starts" I explained still not mentioning that I have found my long lost family and that I might be moving back to Berk.

"What are you talking about? Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked knowing that I was hiding the truth.

"No i'm not hiding anything what are you getting at?" I snapped getting defensive.

"Jadeena please tell me the truth" Cam said with a desperate tone of voice.

I let out a massive sigh before knowing that there was no way of hiding this one.

"A while ago we were attack by Daggur and his team and…"

"Wait what Again?" He cut me off

"Yes again anyway when we were under attack a group of dragon riders came to our aid and helped us but it turns out that one of the groups members was my brother" I said slowly on the last part and Cam widened his eyes.

"But thats not possible your brothers dead isn't he?"

"That's what I thought until he said that they mistook Berk for another island that got attacked around the same time"

"I mean its good thats he's alive but does that mean you will be moving back to your old home?"

"That's the thing I don't know what I want to do because I have the choice to stay here and forget even meeting my family again or I can go back to Berk and forget the life I started here, so I feel like I am having an internal struggle"

"So what are you going to do?" He asked I knew he wanted me to stay on Berk.

"I don't know that's why I came here to get a little peace and quiet to think about it"

I started to hope down out of the tree when Cam placed his hand gently on my hand, I looked up at him.

"Well whatever you choose I am behind you all the way" He said with a serious face.

"Thanks" I smiled before jumping down and mounting on Sulux who was ready to head out.

I took off and hovered in the air, above the clouds.

"Thought we might find you here" I turned to see Lisa and the rest of the gang on their dragons

"Look girls I really want to be left alone to make my decision, I don't want to be pressured" I said through the wind.

"That's the thing we came to discuss with you, we have been talking" Shannon yelled

"About what?" I yelled back at them and they all looked at each other.

"Come with us and we'll tell you" Lisa yelled and we flew towards the beach by the cove. (Where the girls were in Jadeena's dream back in chapter 4)

We landed and walked over to the rocks, we sat down all glancing over at each other.

"Ok like I said we have doing some talking about your decision" Shannon said looking very serious which was never a good thing.

"What do you mean?"

Shannon looked over at Lisa and nodded her head.

"As much as it kills us to say this we all think that it would be best if you went back to Berk and lived with your family rather than stay here and be split up from them" she said tears at the base of her eyes.

I was in shock did the girls actually want to get rid of me?

"And its not because we don't love you because we do its just that we think that you would be better off with you family than here, Berk is your home and it will always be your home"

I was speechless I never thought that the girls would split up our friendship to give me what was best.

"Girls I.." I started to say before I just burst into tears.

"We know you don't want to go, but you know you have to go back to Berk and your family" Shannon said quietly while placing her hand on my lap.

"But I don't want to leave you girls" I cried.

"Jadeena if you love us than you need to go home and live your life on with your family" she tried to reason with me

"But you guys are my family"

"My parents may have taken you into our family but you will always be a Haddock and you need to understand that and so do we" Lisa said now crying as well

I nodded my head just accepting the fact that the girls were only doing what was best for me.

They all walked over to me and wrapped their arms around me, I giggled to try and lighten the mood, they smiled back before we pulled away.

"We should get back and tell everyone what is going on" Lisa said wiping her tears away and mounting firefly.

We all followed her lead after nodded.

well it looks like the girls think its best for Jadeena to go back to berk, and she agrees but will they regret their decision when they lose her

Comment below

also thanks so much for over 200 reads it means alot to me

Luv you guys

Tia ❤❤❤


	21. Chapter 20 (A new beginning)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I hugged the girls again for the 20th time, I had been crying for the last hour. I didn't want to leave Sunlake but the girl knew it was better for me to go home and live with my real family.

"I don't know with I can do this" I said as Lisa placed her head on my right shoulder and shannon on my left with Katelyn holding my hand in front.

"You can do this just like you can do everything else people set for you to do" Shannon said tears on her eyes.

"she's right you know" Lisa added

I nodded before looking up and seeing Hiccup walking towards us, he tried to hide the fact that he was happy that I was coming back to what he thought of as home but to me it left like I was leaving my own family.

"Jadeena its time to go" He said holding out his hand for me to take but I swatted it away.

"You've already killed me enough on the inside I'm not going to let you killed me on the outside as well" I spat quietly before walking quickly ahead of him and boarding Sunlux.

I had packed all my thing the night before, which was just my books and my other note that I kept in my bedroom.

Hiccup followed my lead and mounted toothless before taking off with me not far behind.

I looked back at the girls who were all in tears but still waving goodbye to me.

We arrived at Berk and my mother and father were already there to welcome me to my new home.

We landed and I hugged my parents, plastering a smile on my face which thankfully they didn't see right through me.

I walked with Hiccup towards my house which was also Hiccup's house.

I didn't say a word to him even when he asked me a question I either nodded, shook my head or shrugged.

I decided to go out for a ride with Sunlux and be alone.

(Hiccup's P.O.V)

I hadn't seen or heard from my sister all day, I started to wonder if bringing her to Berk was really a wise choice.

"Hey son, where's Jadeena" I heard my mother's voice say from behind me.

I turned to face her with a glum look on my face

"That's the thing I haven't seen her all day" I said walking up to her

"I wouldn't be surprised, she has had to start an entire new life with some people that she doesn't even know and even if does know you she doesn't know how much you may have change since you last saw her"

I loved it when my Mom tried to use her smarts to cheer me up it reminded me of Jadeena when she was younger and she used to try and do the same but as we all know she is no longer like that. She is a warrior just like Dad while Mom and I were peacekeepers.

"I know but I haven't change that much have I?" I asked but then mentally face palmed myself because Mom and I have only known each other for a month or two.

"Umm, son I have only known you for two months I wouldn't know what you were like when you were a teenager" she chuckled

"I know don't worry have already realised that" I stressed while running my hand across my face.

"You cannot just expect her to open right up and be happy because after all she has left behind everything she has gained over the past 5 years so it will eat her up for a little while"

"So what can I do to help her?" I asked

"The best thing you can really do for her is be there for her, that's really all you can" She asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head and turned the other way.

"But for now I think its best to let her have some alone time, I haven't even seen her since she arrived earlier."

I nodded before walking to toothless who was resting with the other dragons, I sat down and leant against him before being joined by the other dragon riders.

I weakly smiled at them before looking down.

"She right you know, maybe give a little time and space" Astrid said sitting next to me and kissing my cheek.

"How did you.."

"Overheard you and your mother talking" She said with a serious face

"I feel like I have just made things worse" I said fiddling with my fingers

"Don't think like that she is just having a hard time adjusting, like your mother said give her time"

I looked at the others to see what they thought and sure enough they were all agreeing and nodding.

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I had been on my own all and as lame as it sounds I kind of like it. I just kept waiting for a pair of arms to wrap round me and scare me, Lisa used to always do that when we were younger.

I gonna miss loads of things about the girls. Like how Shannon used to be like my second mother and tell me how great I was and how I could do anything I put my mind to, How Lisa used to always scare me and then play fight with me, hear Katelyn's gorgeous, generous voice every morning greeting me and the thing I'll miss most is how we were all a team.

We were the Dragon Team.

AHHHHHHH I am almost crying right now I feel so sorry for everyone, they are all so depressed

What do you guys think about the chapter please let me know

Luv you guys

Tia ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	22. Chapter 21 (Moving on or not)

(Lisa's P.O.V)

The last few days had been so depressing, the village had been so quiet ever since Jade left. We knew it was for the best but still one part of me still regrets the decision of letting her go. Even seeing just a piece of equipment that she had used in the past or remembering something she said would make me tear up. We even refused to train or do anything that would remind us of Jadeena. I feel like I have not only lost my sister but I have lost a piece of my heart and who I am. Everyone in my family had been hit hard by the lost of Jadeena, I heard my mother and father talking about how they feel like they have lost a daughter.

(Shannon's P.O.V)

I have had no idea what to do, the past three days it has been like hell, I have barely spoke to Lisa and Katelyn, I have isolated myself away from everyone. I shut myself in my room and haven't come out yet. My parents are starting to get worried about me I haven't isolated myself completely since my cousin died 3 years ago. It feels like deja vu all over again. It kills me to know I have lost a best friend and sister. I don't think that anyone could replace her and I don't think anyone but Jadeena could fix my broken heart.

(Katelyn's P.O.V)

I don't think I have ever felt so shy in my life, it really goes to show how loyal Jade really was towards us and how she showed us what we could do when we came out of our shells. No one will have to effect Jadeena had on me, she helped me feel more confident, she showed me who I really was on the inside, she's showed me how to stand up for myself and not to be left in the dark. I haven't talked to anyone since Jade left and I honestly don't know when I will have the confidence to talk to anyone again. I don't know about the girls but I definitely feel like Jade wasn't just a best friend, she was a sister.

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I have never felt so vulnerable, My heart wasn't just broken it was severed and I don't think even my real family could fix it. I have either locked myself in my bedroom or been hiding in the forest looking out over the sea wondering how the girls are doing without me, knowing them they are probably going through worse. I don't know how I was going to move on and forget everything that has happened over the past 5 years but the question that hung in my head was if I would end up moving on or not?

(Hiccup's P.O.V)

I hadn't seen or heard from my sister in three days, something told me that tearing her away from her friend had really had an effect on her. I had tried to talk to her but she never said a word. Eventually I decided to leave her be to 'adjust' as Astrid called it.

Jadeena had change so much in the past 5 years not only didn't puberty attack her but her attitude had changed, she was more like Dad, strong, confident, and brave. She stood up for herself and others. I also noticed that she took care of her little group. She wasn't the little girl that used to cling onto me like a magnet anymore, she was a warrior who knew what she was doing.

Although I was grateful that she had matured up I wasn't grateful that she was always trying to get herself killed, I'm the big sibling,I'm supposed to be protecting her not the other way round and I hope she realizes that before its too late. I just got her back I cannot lose her again.

sorry this chapter was a little short guys but don't worry more is coming soon

let me know what you thought

luv you guys ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	23. Chapter 22 (Meeting new people)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I finally came to realise that I could stayed cooped up in this tiny room forever I had to get out and move on with my life.

I opened the door and peeked downstairs to see Hiccup writing something in a book at the table on his own.

I quietly walked down stairs and Hiccup looked up at me shocked.

"You came out" he smiled which I faintly returned but I knew he could see it right through me.

I got up out of his seat and walked over to me

"You sure you're ok? You've been cooped up in that room for almost a week" he asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I just needed some space and alone time" I said trying not to make too much eye contact.

"Yeah Mom and Astrid said that"

silence.

"You do know that you can talk to me whenever you need to right?" He said lifting my chin up to look at him.

I nodded before a knock was heard at the door.

Hiccup opened it and Astrid was standing there smiling.

She looked at me then at Hiccup

"See told you, with time she would come out eventually" She said and Hiccup nodded before they both walked outside to talk in private closing the door behind them.

Once again I was alone, but I knew I had to get out and do something. I sneaked out the back door so Hiccup wouldn't follow me and hover over my shoulder and make sure I was out of trouble. Obviously he didn't know the new me, Back on Sunlake I was alway getting up to mischief and nothing will change that.

I ran over to Sunlux so growled and jumped around since I hadn't seen her since the first day we arrived on Berk.

"Yeah hi girl nice to see you to but keep the noise down Hiccup will hear you" I said before mounting her and searching for other dragon riders.

I flew high above the clouds as I got out the village center so Hiccup didn't see me.

"You know since we are alone lets have a little fun" I said and she growled at me before flying faster doing the series of tricks I told her to do.

I was amazed at the amount of tricks we could do together. It proved that I trusted her more than I knew I did.

"Wow you and your dragon and incredible together" A female voice said from behind me.

I turned to see a beautiful black haired hair with hair longer than mine sitting on a Deadly nadder. She looked the same age as me.

"Thank you" I responded smiling.

"My name is Bonnie what's yours?"

"Jadeena"

"You're the long lost sister of HIccup Haddock aren't you?" she asked and I nodded

"Wanna race?" She asked and I smiled before nodding

"Sure"

Bonnie and I spent the whole day racing around the island but we didn't go anywhere near the village so Hiccup wouldn't see me. I will admit she is really fast, her nadder was a gorgeous green colour which was very rare just like a golden colour (Sunlux's colour)

We landed on the edge of a cliff.

"I will say you are very fast" I said dismounting Sunlux and walking over to her.

"Thanks but you can do amazing tricks on your dragon I am too scared to try anything like what you were doing this morning" she stated giggling

We sat down on the grass and watched the sunset start to fall.

We started to get to know each other and I found out that Bonnie was a very care free girl and she was happy no matter was happened to her. She also lost her mother when she 5 but she still continues to stand tall and be happy, it amazed me.

"I better get going my father will probably want to talk to me but if you would like we could meet up again tomorrow morning" She saiding said up and helping me up.

"Yeah absolutely" I said mounting Sunlux and watched her do the same.

I arrived home and dismounted Sunlux before opening the house door and walking in to see Hiccup and Astrid at the table and Hiccup looked stressed really stressed.

They both looked up at me when they heard the door close.

"Where in Thor's name have you been? I have been looking for you all day" He said hopping out the seat and walking over to me.

"I was just out making some new friend and spending the day with Sunlux" I said shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was none of your business" I spat before starting to walk towards the stairs but a hand grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Actually it is my business I am meant to protect you but all you seemed to be doing is getting me more worried" He argued.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, the other week when Astrid and I were kidnapped by Alvin and you killed that guard to save us. That is not the Jadeena I know and love"

I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked up the stairs.

"Jadeena, don't walk away from me when I am talking to you!" Hiccup yelled stopping me halfway up the stairs.

"Oh my gods you can't control my life, I moved here for the girls and I was hoping that I would have a little more freedom but no you had to go and make this hard for me" I yelled back.

Hiccup looked at me shocked.

"What have those girls back on Sunlake done to you?" He asked

"They showed me how to stick up for myself and now get pushed around, this is the real me that you don't know because you abandoned me 5 years ago so deal with it" I spat bitterly

"Don't try and pin this on me, I didn't abandon you I protected you"

"Yeah by telling me to start a new life on another island and then you decide to drag me back here 5 years later? Na ah that is not how this work Hiccup. You need to realise that I am not the girl who clings onto you like a magnet anymore" I snapped before storming upstairs and slamming my door behind me.

What in the name of Thor just happened?

It happened all so fast and I wasn't thinking before I spoke and I most definitely didn't mean what I said out there about Hiccup abandoning me.

I decided to go to bed and try and cool off. I flopped my head down on my pillow before falling asleep soundly.

(Hiccup's P.O.V)

I have never lost it with Jadeena like that before and she has never shouted at me like that before.

"What just happened?" Astrid asked walking up to me

"To be honest I don't know I think my sister just told me to back off"

"You do know that she probably didn't mean what she said she just had lost it, I used to do it whenever someone talked about my parent and I said things that I didn't really mean it. Just give her some time to cool off and try talking to her again in the morning" She said before kissing me on the cheek and heading for the door

"Maybe you're right" I said and she smiled before leaving the house.

I went to bed trying to forget what happen about 5 minutes ago but jadeena's voice kept playing through me head. The words 'this is the real me' and 'deal with it' kept repeating in my head giving me a headache.

I just hope that my sister will bounce back.

oh dear looks like all hell has broken lose at home, do you guys think they will be able to sort through their issues.

I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter

comment,vote and follow please

Luv ya guys ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	24. Chapter 23 (Getting through my issues)

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. I knew it was from last nights fight and I didn't mean anything I said but how could I be sure that Hiccup didn't mean any of the words he said?

I rolled out of bed and put my jumper on before opening my window and calling Sunlux to go and see bonnie.

Just as I was about to jump on Sunlux I heard a knock on my door.

"Jadeena?" I heard Hiccup's voice say.

"I don't wanna hear it Hiccup, when I moved here I didn't want anything like this to happen and I never thought that you would say what to said to me" I said turning around to face him

"Yeah but you do know that I never meant what I said last night don't you?" He asked calmly

"No I don't know, we have been living together for what 3 weeks and I am already starting to regret my decision about coming here because of what you said last night. The girls and I never fought in the 5 year we knew each other"

"What so you're moving back to Sunlake?" He said shocked

"I don't know yet but I am considering it"

I turned back and jumped onto Sunlux

"Where are you going?"

"To see someone who can help me" I said before flying off to find Bonnie.

I landed in the forest and she was there smiling and waving but someone else was with her.

I landed and dismounted

"Sorry I'm late Bonnie family issues"

"What happened?" She asked with a worried look on her face

"Oh it's nothing I don't want to dump my problems on you"

"If you're worried about me telling someone I won't I promise" She said welcoming me to sit down on the grass with her.

"Ok, but first who's this?" I questioned smiling at the girl who returned my smile.

"This is Sarah my cousin she is staying with me for the next two days and she wanted to meet you, hope that was ok"

"No that's totally fine, it's nice to meet you Sarah" I smiled

she looked just like bonnie with her black hair and her brown eyes.

"So what were you going to me me?" She asked

"Well remember how we hung out yesterday which was totally fun by the way" I started and she nodded

"I got home and my brother and his girlfriend were sitting at the table and they look stress anyway Hiccup asked where I went and I told him I was making new friends and then he just burst out yelling at me at how I should tell him where I am going and how he needs to keep an eye on me and then I just lost at him and started yelling back" I ranted

"I understand why you yelled back but really you should have told him where you were going" Bonnie said smiling

"I know but if I had he would have been hovering over me like a vulture. I was ok with it when I was 10 because I was really shy and quiet but I am not and I like to have my own space but I don't think he understands that" I ranted again

"So what are you going to do?" Sarah asked me

"I don't know I'm not sure if I want to move back to Sunlake island or stay here"

I was so sick of having an internal struggle between myself first it was if should have moved at all and now its if I should move back or not.

"I think I just need to see how things turn out but I never thought having a brother would be like this" I said bringing my knees up to my head.

"So sorry about dumping that on you but do you want to go dragon racing?" I said and both of them nodded

We raced to our dragons and took off almost instantly with Sarah in front and Bonnie behind.

We spend the whole Morning racing and laughing. The two girls reminded me of the girls back on Sunlake.

We landed just outside and I saw that my house door was open and Hiccup was with astrid writing something in the book he was writing yesterday.

"Alright I better get going" I said and the two girls nodded

We hugged and went our separate ways.

I walked inside and Hiccup looked at me glumly.

"Hey" I said quietly and he smiled

"You ok?" He asked me

"To be honest I don't know, these last few weeks have just been so hectic I have no idea"I said looking down.

I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I returned the hug

"I feel really bad for what happen last night, I am so sorry" I said tearing up

"Me too I never meant any of those things about your friends and I know you feel the same" He said.

We pulled out of our hug and heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Astrid" Hiccup semi-yelled

The door open and Astrid walked in confused

"How did you know it was me?" She asked smirking

"Who else would come to my house?"

"True, anyways I am actually here for Jadeena" She said and I instantly looked at her.

"What happened?"

"Come with me" She said smiling

Hiccup and I followed her out the door and walked towards the town center with her.

Yay! Hiccup and Jadeena have sorted through their issues what do you think Astrid has called them for?

Comment, vote and follow please

Let me know below

Luv ya guys

Tia ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	25. Chapter 24 (Surprise of my life)

I do not own the song in this chapter the song is by union j and the video will be on the media section

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

We walked to the town center and when we turned I saw something that left me breathless.

Lisa, Shannon and Katelyn were all standing by their dragons smiling at me. I ran over to them and we all had a group hug.

"What in the name of Thor are you guys doing here?" I said tearing up

"We thought we'd come and see our pal again since we haven't seen you in so long" Shannon said.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you guys" I said pulling out of the group hug

"We came to spend the day with you" Lisa said smiling.

I turned back to Hiccup and he was smiling. He nodded and we ran towards the forest to be alone.

We were sitting on the edge of the cliff Bonnie, Sarah and I were on earlier.

"How have you been though?" Lisa asked me as we all sat down on the ground

"Still adjusting and I am still not so sure if I belong here"

"How are you and Hiccup getting along?" Shannon asked

"Ok, but we had a massive fight last night which has been messing with my head all day so I might still moved by to Sunlake if I not happy after a week, but I wish that I had someone like you girls to back me up and help me everyday. It's all just happening too fast it needs to slow down"

I looked down and Lisa started singing accapella, we used to do that on the island a lot when we are kids.

(Lisa)

Don't ever say you're lonely

Just lay your problems on me

And I'll be waiting there for you

(Shannon)

The stars can be so blinding

When you get tired of fighting

You know the one you can look to

(Katelyn)

When the vision you have gets blurry

You don't have to worry,

I'll be your eyes

(all)

It's the least I can do,

'Cause when I fell, you pulled me through

(Katelyn, Shannon and Lisa)

So you'll know that

I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you

So you'll know that

I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you

(Shannon)

I know it's been a long night, but now I'm here it's alright

I'll do my walking in your shoes

(Lisa)

We'll take each step together, 'til you come back to center

You know that I know the real you

(Katelyn)

When the vision you have gets blurry

You don't have to worry,

I'll be your eyes

(all)

It's the least I can do,

'Cause when I fell, you pulled me through

(Katelyn, Shannon and Lisa)

So you'll know that

I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you

So you'll know that

I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you

(Jadeena)

Like you've been running for hours and can't catch your breath

The demons are screaming so loud in your head

You're tired, you're broken, you're cut and you're bruised

When life feels too heavy – just hold on, I'll carry you

(all)

I'll carry you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So you'll know that

I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you

So you'll know that

I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you

So you'll know that

I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you

So you'll know that

I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you

We all stopped singing and smiled at each other.

"I remember that was our favorite song when we were kids" Katelyn said smiling

We all nodded.

"Holy Thor, Jadeena I didn't know you could sing" Hiccup's voice said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around standing up

Both him and Astrid had shocked looks on their faces.

"You have an incredible voice" Astrid said walking over to me and the girls

"Thanks I think, when did you guys get here?"

"We were flying over to area when we heard her singing" Hiccup said gesturing to Katelyn

"We thought we might check it out" Astrid added

"I think we should go Hiccup and let them have some privacy" Astrid said to my brother and they took off.

We just put that awkward incident behind us continued on with our afternoon.

WHOOOO Jadeena has got a surprise visit from her friends and who knew, they could sing. I hope you guys like it when I put the song in their I just thought it would be nice to have to girls sing to Jade to make her feel better and I love how the song is so sweet.

Let me know what you thought about the chapter and the song

Luv ya guys ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	26. Chapter 25 (The sleepover)

Hi guys once again I do not own the song in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

We arrived back in the town center later that afternoon, the sunset was just sky was all orange and it looked gorgeous.

"So, are you guys going back home?" I asked slowly

"No, we thought we would stay the night in one of the little villers some guy called Gobber let us rent out" Lisa said patting Black-light.

"Wait you guys met Gobber already?" I asked

"Yeah why?" Shannon asked

"I have been here for a few weeks and I haven't even seen him yet" I said following the girls towards the villers.

"Wow what have you been doing?" Lisa commented smirking

"I've been shut in my bedroom trying to adjust" I said as we arrived at a little two-story house.

"Well here we are come on lets get inside" Lisa said as she opened the door and walked in, the rest of the girls and I followed.

We had picked our beds upstairs and settled down and we were now having another singing session since that's how we released all our problems.

"Ok what do you guys want to start with?" I asked, jumping from my bed to Lisa's and sitting down. her bed was right next to Mine and Shannon's. Katelyn was on the other side of me.

"How about we start with…. Little me?" Shannon suggested and we all nodded.

"Shan, You start" I said and she nodded.

(Shannon)

She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl

Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,

Always talking but she can't be heard,

(Lisa)

You can see there if you catch her eye,

I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,

Scared to talk but she don't know why,

(All)

Wish I knew back then

What I know now.

Wish I could somehow

Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice.

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,

Everything she doesn't see,

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,

And know that right here, right now,

You can be beautiful, wonderful,

Anything you wanna be,

(Katelyn)

Little me

Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,

You can't write a book from a single page,

Hands on the clock only turn one way,

Yeah

(Jadeena)

Run too fast and you'll risk it all,

Can't be afraid to take a fall,

Felt so big but she looks so small,

(All)

Wish I knew back then

What I know now.

Wish I could somehow

Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice.

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,

Everything she doesn't see.

(Katelyn)

(Know that right here, right now)

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,

And know that right here, right now,

You can be beautiful, wonderful,

Anything you wanna be,

(Shannon)

oh,

Little me

(All)

Little me, yeah

(Lisa)

Tell you one thing I would say to her

(All)

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,

Everything she doesn't see.

(You got to) you gotta speak up, (You got to) you gotta shout out,

And know that right here, right now,

You can be beautiful, wonderful,

Anything you wanna be,

Little me

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,

Everything she doesn't see.

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,

And know that right here, right now,

You can be beautiful, wonderful,

Anything you wanna be,

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,

Everything she doesn't see.

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,

And know that right here, right now,

You can be beautiful, wonderful,

Anything you wanna be,

(Jadeena)

Little me

We finished singing and smiled at each other.

"Is it a bad thing that I now want to move back to Sunlake?" I asked and the girls shook their heads

"Of course not but remember think with your heart and not your head" Lisa replied and the other nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know, I will' I said smiling.

We then heard a knock at the door, We all stayed silent as the door was knocked again.

"Jadeena, I know you're in there. I need to talk to you" Hiccup voice came from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes and got off the bed.

I opened the door and Hiccup and Astrid were standing together.

"What?" I said sighing

"We were just wondering if you were staying here with the girls or coming home tonight" He said

"I am staying here why?" I asked wondering why he couldn't have just asked me when I was in the other room.

"No reason" He said plastering a smile of his face but I saw it right through him.

"You don't actually like them do you?" I asked putting my right hand on my hip.

"It's not that, I just don't trust them that's all" He said and I looked down.

"I'm sorry its just that there is something about them that is off putting" He said before walking off with Astrid.

I opened the door back up and walked through.

The girls all looked up at me with worried looks.

"You ok. What happened?" Lisa asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah just brother problems" I said waving my hand behind me and sitting back down on my bed.

"Look I think I'm just gonna go to sleep" I announced and all the girls nodded.

"Me too" they all said at the same time before climbing into bed.

I smirked before pulling at the covers over me.

Hi guys sorry for the late update been busy today but anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Let me know what you thought

As always please vote, comment and follow

Tia ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	27. Chapter 26 (Talking with mother)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache of my life. It probably didn't help that I had a nightmare either.

I rolled over to see all the girls were still asleep.

I hopped out of bed after figuring out that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

I quietly slipped out the door and headed downstairs to see my Mother (Valka) sitting on one of the chairs reading.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I questioned slowly and she smiled at me.

"I was wondering if we could talk dear?" She asked and I nodded sitting down in one of the chairs to her left.

"Hiccup told me that he came to see you last night and she has noticed that your connection with those girls is going to make it hard for you when they leave today or tomorrow, so I was like wondering what you are thinking"

"To be honest with you, I do want to go back with them, but I don't know what you guys would think of that." I said wincing at the thought of letting my family know that I wanted to leave them but by choice this time and not force.

"There is no need to be worried my dear we all have to make hard decisions sometimes and other need to understand that but you need to understand that I will support whatever you choose so don't think about Hiccup and what he wants just think about you"

I smiling knowing that I had a mother who would support me no matter what I chose. As horrible as it sounds Hiccup needs to learn that my life doesn't revolve around him.

I nodded then heard a door open followed by Lisa's voice.

"Jadeena you down stairs!?" She yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah!" I yelled back

"I'll just leave you girls to talk then" My mother said before standing up and walking out the house.

The girls came walking down the stairs after they saw that my Mother had left.

"What wrong why were you looking for me?" I asked but they all stayed silent

I widened my eyes to try and get an answer out of them.

"We heard you and your mother talking about staying here" Lisa said looking down.

"What about it you guys should be happy that I might be moving back with you right?" I questioned. Everyone but Lisa smiled and nodded.

"Lisa you ok?" I asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah I just feel really guilty about how much trouble you are having here. I am the reason you now live here and.."

"Lived" I interrupted and her eyes shot up at me.

"What?" she questioned and I smiled.

"I just feel like I shouldn't stay here anymore when I feel like I belong with you and when me and my brother do not have a strong relationship like I have with you girls." I explained and the girls smiled at me.

"So in other words you are coming home?" Shannon asked and I nodded.

"But wait are you going to tell Hiccup?" Lisa asked with a panicked tone of voice.

"Don't worry I know what I am doing" I reassured them and they all nodded.

Really I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew that Hiccup was going to freak out.

"Hello Berk to Jadeena" Lisa snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Wh.. what?" I stuttered.

"Do you wanna go out for a ride?" she said sounding like she had to repeat herself.

"Sure" I said and followed the girls out the door.

Hiy guys sorry for the wait I am just running out of ideas so please do suggest some

As always Vote,comment and follow

Luv ya guys

Tia ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	28. Chapter 27 (The fight)

Hi guys I thought that I would like you know that there is one or too pretty strong words in this chapter.

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

*one week later*

I was hoping to tell Hiccup that I had decided to move back the Sunlake this week but I hardly saw him I was busy doing other sports on the island.

I was currently on the beach meditating, and yes I do meditate when I get too stressed.

I listened to the sea as the wind pushed the waves toward and away from me. I felt the sand beneath me as the warm touch of it accompanied me. I focused on my breath and enjoyed the fresh air while I had the chance to.

"There you are I have been wondering where you have been" I vaguely heard Hiccup's voice say before I opened my eyes and saw him.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"How come you're not at the village or doing dragon racing?" He asked scratching Toothless under the head.

"I think I just needed some time to be alone and enjoy natures presence"

"Oh, well Mom want's to talk to you about something that she wouldn't tell me" He said

Ok I think now would be a good time to tell him, he is calm and he seems to be listening.

"Hiccup wait I need to tell you something" I said and he turned to me.

*10 Minutes later*

(Sorry I could think of how she was going to tell Hiccup so I thought maybe you guys could use your imagination)

"I can't believe you!" he semi-yelled as we landed and dismounted from Toothless.

"What!?, you knew this was going to happen. I am too close to those girls to just forget about them!" I raised my voice back.

"What going on?" Astrid asked walking up beside Toothless.

"Jadeena wants to move back to Sunlake just because those girls stayed the night" I said frustrated.

"Well can you blame me, you are never there for me and when you are we usually end up in a fight anyways!" I said waving my arms around as I talked to show my expression.

"What in the name of Thor has happened to you?" He said

"Really you're asking that question when we already had this discussion last time we had a fight."

"Yes I am those girls have turned you into a right stubborn bitch!" he yelled and those words really hit me.

"Easy Hiccup" Astrid said trying to sooth him

"Well it's about time you came clean about how you felt about my friends!" I yelled at him

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned frowning

"I knew you didn't like them from the moment you met them, and I bet the whole point of me moving here was to tear me away from them" I yelled furious

"Hey! Don't turn this around on me. I spent years hoping and praying to Thor that you were still alive and safe but this is not what I expected from you"

"Well then that your choice but you need to learn that you are not my Dad" I said and HIccup eyes trailed off to behind me me.

I turned around to see Cameron dismounting his dragon and walking up beside me.

"Wh-what?..."

"I thought I would pay you a visit, what's going on?" He said worriedly.

"Who are you?" Hiccup questioned bitterly.

"I have you know Cam here is the love of my life and he treats me the way a girl should be treated" I said clinging onto Cam's arm.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend" he said shocked

"Well since you don't seem to care about me I thought that you didn't deserve to know!" I yelled

"Now you know that's not true, I do care about you.." he started but I cut him off

"You know what Hiccup I don't want to hear it I am done here" I said and turned my back and called on Sunlux.

She landed in front of me and I mounted her and Cam did the same.

"So what you're just going to leave everything that you had here behind,me Mom, Dad, your friends?" Hiccup shouted.

"You guys were never my family Cam and the girls were alway my family you just didn't see it like I do" I said

"That's enough both of you!" Astrid yelled over the top of us

"You guys are brother and sister you are meant to look out for each other" She tried to reason with us but I was far beyond that point.

"Were brother and sister" I said before taking off with Cameron not far behind.

Oh dear it looks like it has a just gone to hell and Jadeena is not think straight what will Hiccup do now?

comment below what you guys think

Luv ya guys

Tia ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	29. Chapter 28 (Back home)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

Cam and I landed on Sunlake and I saw a few things had change such as the arena had been renovated and expanded, there was a whole lot of new house and the whole island was now a flight training course. 

"Well a lot has change since I left here" I smiled dismounting and hand signaling Sunlux to go and see the other dragons again.

"Where are the girls?" I turned and asked Cam

"This way" He said signaling my to follow him.

We walked towards Lisa house and knocked on the door, Lisa's mother opened the door shock in her eyes.

"Jade? what are you doing here?" she asked happy and confused all at the same time.

"I thought I would come back home and where I belong I hope thats ok" I said going shy

"Thats perfectly fine I will always treat you like me second child not matter what happens"

She invited both of us in but Cam said some friends were waiting for him and that was fine.

They're all upstairs chilling I sure you not going to keep them chilled though" she chuckled before sitting back down and reading her book.

I walked up stairs and could instantly hear the girls laughing at each other, hy did I ever move away?

I knocked on the door and the inside of the room went quiet.

"Who is it?" I vaguely heard Lisa say.

"Hi guess who" I said opened the door and all the girls jump off Lisa bed.

"JADE!" They all yelled at once before tackling me to the ground.

"Get off me fat heads its only been a week since we last saw each other not 2 years" I said and they all crawled off me.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked helping me up

"I just thought I would move back home" I said and all their jaws dropped open.

"Are you serious?" Shannon asked smiling.

I nodded and they all hugged me.

"What happened to make you move back here?" Katelyn asked

"Hiccup wasn't a brother who looked out for me, he just thought about what he wanted and that not what I moved there for so I decided to move back home" I said sitting down on Lisa's bed.

"Well you know where your bedroom is so you still have a home" Lisa commented and I smiled.

"Hey do you guys want to go obstacle course racing?" Shannon asked and I was totally lost.

"What?" I said shaking my head out of confusion.

"It's a new type of racing that we have introduced to the island and usually about midday every weekend we race" Lisa explained and I nodded.

"Sure why not" I replied smiling.

We all ran out the house and searched for our dragons.

We spent the rest of the afternoon dragon racing and doing the obstacle. By the end of it I came first with Shannon only a point or two behind me, the whole island was watching as well which made me a little nervous with everyone watching me.

"How have you gotten so fast?" Lisa said as we all landed.

"I don't know I guess that while I was away I was riding Sunlux a lot more than normal" I replied dismounting.

The girls followed and the dragon went off to play. We walked around the village talking and catching up.

"So what are you going to do now?" Lisa asked and I looked at her confused

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Hiccup and everything" She answered

"He doesn't matter anymore, I don't need a brother who is going to treat me badly" I said picking up my walking pace.

"We totally respect your decision but I think maybe you should just hear him out" Lisa said catching up with the other not far behind.

"I heard him out and it didn't end well" I said getting frustrated about how me called my best friends bitches.

"Alright" Lisa said putting her hands up in defeat.

We ended up going to the edge of the cliff in the forest and laying down on the soft grass to watch the sunset. I was so happy to be home but I couldn't help but think that something didn't add up, why would Hiccup insult my friends and I like that, did he really care about me?

Oooooooh Jadeena is confused what is she going to do? Let me know what you guys think

Thankyou for all the support you guys have given this book I am so thankful

Luv ya guys

Tia ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	30. Chapter 29 (Long time no see)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

*6 months later*

A lot has happened in 6 months, me and Shannon are both now 16 with Lisa's birthday just around the corner. Lisa has also decided that she is going to wait until she is an adult to start training to become a chief. I also haven't heard from Hiccup since I left Berk and to be honest I still don't know if I want to see him.

"Jade!" I heard Lisa's voice call from behind me.

I turned to face her.

"What wrong?" I asked

"We need you its important" She said before running off with me not far behind.

We ran to the center of town where Shannon and the others were waiting for us.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I said and Shannon pointed behind.

I turned to see Hiccup, astrid and the rest of his gang dismounting their dragons.

I wanted to smile but I was still really mad at him. I looked down as he approached us to avoid eye contact.

"Hi guys" Hiccup Greeted my friends and I, I felt Lisa and Katelyn grabbed my hands.

We all said Hi quietly.

"So what are I guys doing here?" I asked lifting my head.

"Actually we came to see you, so can I talk to you, alone"

"umm. nope because whatever you have to say you can say to all of us" I said and the girls nodded in agreement.

"But it's none of their business, they weren't even there" He said as Astrid came up behind him.

"Oh, is this about what happened 6 months ago?" I smirked

"Yes actually it is so that's even more of a reason that I want to talk to you alone"

"Oh good since it actually partly involves them you can say it here" I said smiling

"Jade, I think it would be best if you went with him" Shannon said glumly

I nodded before following Hiccup around the corner.

(Shannon's P.O.V)

We watched as HIccup led Jade around the corner.

"Hi girls" Astrid greeted cheerfully.

I smiled, she was so nice and positive.

"Hi" we all said at once.

"Astrid can I ask you something?" I asked

She smiled and nodded

"Anything"

"What's going on between Jadeena and Hiccup?" I asked and she froze

she exhaled before explaining.

"Well Jadeena came back because her and Hiccup had a massive fight that got out of hand, Hiccup said some things he didn't actually mean and it hurt Jadeena really badly"

"So why did he come looking for her?" Lisa asked

"I told him to come and apologize since he was way out of line with what he said to her, he actually called her a bitch so I gave him a mouthful after she left"

"What started the fight?" I asked frowning

"It was just because Jadeena wanted to move back here and Hiccup didn't want her to"

"What's wrong with Sunlake? Jade has had a big impact on keeping this place together" I commented and she nodded

"Hiccup doesn't seem to trust you girls, I don't know why because I trust you. You guys have kept her alive for 5 years"

"Actually 6 years but yeah we know where you're coming from" Lisa added and Astrid chuckled.

"Really has it been 6 years?" She asked shocked but smiling at the same time.

We all nodded in response.

We looked behind Astrid to see Jadeena and Hiccup come back both smiling. Looks like they made up, thank gods.

"Hey honey everything ok?" I asked as she came up to us.

She nodded, I grabbed her arm and pulled her close so I would tell her something quietly.

"See told you but do you think that we should tell what we are about to do?"

"No, just give it some time we will tell him later" She whispered in reply

I nodded and turned back to Hiccup who had his hands around Astrid's waist. I knew they were together.

"I think we should head to the stables and pick up our dragons" Lisa said and we all followed her with Hiccup and his gang behind us following.

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

We arrived at the stables and I was tackled to the ground by a certain golden deadly nadder.

"Hey girl nice to see you to but can I please get up you're gonna flatten me" I chuckled and she jumped off me before Katelyn offered out her hand for me to take, which I did

The other girls collected their dragons before we went and grabbed our saddles.

We strapped our staddles on our dragons and led them outside the stables where Hiccup and his friends were already on their dragons ready to go.

"You know I'd race you to DownUnder island (The island they race to in the beginning of the book) but you are so slow I might lose you" Lisa smirked as I mounted Sunlux who purred.

"Dream on dragon girl I could out fly you any day" I snapped back playfully

"So could I" Shannon smirked

"Me two" Katelyn piped up.

We all giggled before racing towards DownUnder island.

YAY! everything is ok… for now, what do you think Jadeena and the girls need to tell Hiccup?

Comment below your answer and also vote

luv ya guys

Tia ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	31. Chapter 30 (Gaining courage)

Hi guys so I thought I would just let you know that this book is almost at an end but don't worry I am already thinking about doing a sequel but I am not sure if you guys want one so let me know

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

We landed back on Sunlake at sunset after I beat Lisa of course. Harsh I know but I did warn her she was going to get her butt kicked.

I still wasn't sure if I should tell Hiccup about the bug milestone me and the girls are taking, I don;t know if he will handle it well.

"Jadeena you ok?" Hiccup's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Wh-what?!" I snapped back into reality

"Are you ok?" He asked again

"Yes I am and you know you can call me Jade right?" I said smiling

"Fine then Jade, what happened you zoned out for a second?" He asked and I knew he deserved to know.

"I'm fine really just thinking" I said deciding not to tell him.

"You know you can talk to me about anything even when me may be fighting" He said and pulled me in for a hug.

We pulled away and I picked up my saddle before placing on the shelf next to Sunlux's stable pen.

"Jade, can we talk to you?" Shannon's voice asked from behind me.

I turned and walked over to the girls

"Sure what's on your mind?" I asked

"Have you told Hiccup about the 3 year trip we are going to do?" Lisa asked

I looked down and ran my hand across my head before looking up again.

"No I haven't and I don't know because whenever I make a big decision it usually ends badly" I said sighing.

"Just think about it because you can't just disappear then come back 3 years later!" Shannon explained in a whispering yell.

"Ok I'll make sure I tell him just not right now, give me some time" I explained quietly and they all nodded.

*Later that day*

I sat on the grass by the cliff that hung over the ocean while the girls were cliff diving into the ocean, Hiccup was with me as I tried to find the courage to tell him about the trip but I was so scared about losing him that I didn't know if I could.

"Jade, I know you want to tell me something" Hiccup said as I heard Lisa scream as she jump off the top of the cliff and into the water.

I vaguely heard the splash as she hit the water then the 'Yeah!' she yelled when she surfaced.

I silently giggled before turning my head towards Hiccup.

"I know you know, but you will hate me if I tell you" I said bringing my knees up to my stomach and placing my arms on them.

"I won't hate, I mean I could fight with you but I could never hate you" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't you'll freak out"

"If it makes you feel any better I won't yell at you" He said taking my hand

I took a breath before telling him expecting the fight that will come after.

"The girls and I have decided that we are going to do a 3 year trip, we want to see more of our world so yeah" I cringed just waiting for the yelling.

I closed my eyes and placed my head on my knees

"Do it" He said.

I was shocked, he wasn't mad, did he get hit on the head or something?

"Wait you're not mad?" I asked and he shook his head

"No, I have always want to do something like that, do it you'll love it" he said before hugging me.

I looked over his shoulder to see Shannon winking at me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her before pulling out of mine and Hiccup's hug.

*In the evening*

The girls and I were currently planning for the trip since it was only a month or two away and we want to be ready for anything.

"I don't where we start" Lisa said sitting down on her bed.

"That's just it we don't have to know, we just have to let the world show us what we want to see" Shannon said wisely.

"I agree" I said smiling.

"Look I think I better get going before my Mom starts to worry" Katelyn said looking outside the window at the orange sunset coloured sky.

We all nodded before Katelyn left out the door.

"I better go too" Shannon said before following her.

I sighed at the awkward silence between me and Lisa.

"Come on Mom probably making dinner" Lisa stated heading for the stairs

I followed her wondering what was for dinner hopefully chicken.

Hi guys sorry the chapters aren't all that interesting I am just having trouble on how I am going to end the book. Anyway thanks so much for 700 reads guys it mean the world to me that people actually read, comment and like my book.

Let me know if you want me to do a sequel or not to this book.

Luv ya guys ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	32. Chapter 31 part 1 (Preperations)

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

*6 weeks later*

We were getting ready to say goodbye to everyone on the island as we are leaving tomorrow for the biggest trip of our lives. We had been designing new clothes since we were clearly going to grow in years and the clothes we were currently wearing will not fit us.

We had also been designing better and more comfortable saddles for the dragons so they could carry us longer distances for longer.

I was currently in my bedroom putting the newly made clothes in one of the bags that attached to Sunlux's saddle.

I was both nervous and excited. Nervous because I had never done anything like this before and neither had the girls but excited because I loved a good adventure so this is kind of what I wanted to do in my life.

It felt really weird seeing my bedroom mostly empty because it always had paper on the desk or Sunlux's saddle on the floor if it wasn't at the stables but now there was nothing because I had put all my papers safely in a box and Sunlux's saddle was at the stables ready to go for tomorrow.

I picked my heavy bag up off my bed and put it by the door of my bedroom ready for tomorrow morning.

After making sure everything was in order I decided to go and check on the other girls and how they were doing since this must be hard for them, leaving their families. Although Lisa's parents did look after me and I did sometime call Lisa Mom, 'Mom' it wasn't as hard for me as it would be for her.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and walked down the hall and into Lisa room and sure enough just as I thought she was still packing.

I saw she had her new clothes-to-be laid out on her bed ready to put in her bag. Her room was really empty too it felt all so surreal.

"Hey sweetie" I said walking over to her.

"Oh hi what are you doing in here I thought you were packing?" She asked and I smiled.

"I'm all ready to go I just wanted to see if you needed some help.

"Nah I think I'm just about ready to go just have to pack the new clothes and I am ready to go" She said.

I could tell she was excited about the adventure because her tone of voice was very very cheery.

"After I'm done here I think we should go and check on the others" She said

"Yeah I was just thinking that" I said smiling.

Great now she getting me excited.

She packed her new clothes in her bed and placed her bag down at the foot of her bed before smiling at me and heading for her door.

We walked down stairs to see Lisa parents grinning at us.

"Excited are we?" Lisa's Mom asked

"Why do you say that?" I asked crossing my arms and smirking.

"Just can tell by how cheerful and happy you are both acting" she replied

"Very good Mom, look we are just going to Katelyn and Shannon's house" Lisa said to her parents and they both nodded.

We rushed out the house and walked towards Katelyn's house.

"I love what you have designed for your new clothes" I said as we approached Katie's house.

"Thanks but I think yours is better" She said knocking on the door.

Katelyn Mother opened the door and smiled at us.

"Hi girls, come in she is just upstairs" She said inviting us in

We smiled at her before heading upstairs to Katelyn's room.

"Katelyn?" I said knocking on the door and slowly opening it.

We walked in to see she was packing which told me everyone in the group had been packing.

She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi guys what are you doing here, aren't you packing?" She asked and I shook my head.

"we're done just came to see if you needed any help" Lisa said picking Lightning-Shift's saddle off the floor and handing it the Katelyn.

She nodded thank you before placing by her bag and zipping her bag up.

"Have you guys got your new clothes?" She asked and I nodded.

"How could we forget we kind of need them" I said giggling.

She smiled back before trying to lift her saddle and heavy bag at the same time.

"Hold on let me help you" I said taking the bag from her and placing it over by the door where she wanted it and she put the saddle next to it.

"Come on let's go check on Shannon" Katelyn said before rushing down stairs excitedly

We both followed her as she ran out the door and towards Shannon's house.

"Well somebody is eager" I panted when we arrived at Shannon house, which Katelyn had already knocked the door.

Shannon opened the door and smiled.

"Hi girls I have just started packing, had a crazy day" She said inviting us in and up stairs.

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow" Lisa said getting excited again.

"She's not excited at all is she?" I said sarcastically which I then recieved a light slap on the shoulder for.

The others just giggled at me as we entered Shannon's room.

She had her new clothes laid out on her bed, along with her bed and the book that each of us had so we could record what we discovered.

All our bedroom were similar but each had one thing different about them that represented us and Shannon's was the fact that she was a fantastic drawer so there were pictures of dragons painted on the walls.

"Do you girls all have a book to record in and your new clothes?" Shannon asked in a mother-like tone.

"Yes Mom" We all said at once.

"Hey" Shannon said smirking and looking up at us.

We all just laughed including Shannon.

"So Jade have you said goodbye to your brother yet?" Shannon asked placing the book in her bag.

"No I haven't and he has a name you know" I smirked.

"So when are you going to because we kinda leave tomorrow?"

"He is seeing us off tomorrow morning, when we leave" I explained as she placed her bag by her desk chair.

She nodded and sat down on her bed.

"So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" She asked looking up at us.

"We could-"

"If you say cliff diving I will kill you" I cut off Lisa.

"No I wasn't thinking of doing that but it is an option." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking we could just go dragon racing or something and enjoy our last day on Sunlake while we have it" She finished and we all glanced a look at eachother before nodding.

"Right lets go then" She said before heading for the door and down the stairs.

*That evening*

We had been dragon racing the whole day and the dragons were exhausted so we sent them to the sables to get some well deserved rest ready for their big journey.

We were also exhausted to from all the packing and preparations.

We were currently hanging out at mine and Lisa's house chilling out, I looked across the room to see that Katelyn had already passed out on the bed.

Awwww poor thing.

I felt my eyelids drooping so I just gave in.

"Girls I'm beat, I'm gonna crash" I said and they both nodded.

I decided to take Katie home first, I walked around to the other side of the bed and shook her gently to wake her.

"Katie come on honey wake up" I said continuing to shake her until her eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey come on sweetie I'll take you home" I said offering my hand for her to take.

She took it and we left out the room.

We arrived at her house and I led her upstairs and tucked her into bed.

"I see you in the morning" I said

She rolled over and instantly went back sleep.

I walked downstairs and saw her mother reading.

"Um, Katelyn's just gone to bed" I said before heading back to Lisa''s place.

I arrived back tired out of my head.

I walzed upstairs and had a peek in Lisa's room and she was fast asleep and I guessed that Shannon had already gone home.

I continued down the hallway towards my bedroom and opened the door and went inside.

I flopped down on the bed and gave into the darkness that wanted to pull me under.

Part 1 down part 2 to go.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will publish the next chapter tomorrow.

thanks for the support you guys have been giving this book

Luv ya guys

Tia ㈎9㈎9㈎9


	33. Chapter 31 part 2 (Goodbye) ENDING

(Jadeena's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning unable to contain my excitement.

I jump out of bed and ran to open my window which had probably been closed last night my Lisa's mother.

I rushed out my bedroom and into Lisa's. Thankfully she was already awake and to had a massive smile on her face.

"Oh Thor, Oh Thor, Oh Thor" She semi-yelled dancing around the room.

"I know I can't believe this day is ready here" I said dancing around the room with her like we were kids again.

Lisa rushed over to her window to reveal a beautiful sunrise and an orange lake that ran through one part of the village which is how this place got its name Sunlake island.

"Come on we need to go and get the girls" Lisa said rushing out the door

Jeez slow down we have a few hours before we leave.

We ran out the house and towards Katelyn's house. I have never seen someone so fired up about something.

We got to Katelyn's house and before we even knocked on the door she opened it smiling.

"Hi girls, come in I am just getting my stuff ready" She said inviting us in.

"Wait, I thought you packed yesterday?" Lisa said sitting down in one of the chairs by the table.

"I did but I am just moving the rest of my stuff so that I can grab it when we go" She explained and we both nodded.

"You ready?" Lisa asked and Katie nodded her head excitedly

"Am I the only calm on around here?" I asked and I got a 'is that a trick question?' look

"Don't answer that" I said just as the door knocked

"Answer that it's safer" I added and sat down in Katelyn's seat as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Katelyn have you seen Jade anywhere?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah she's here come in" Katelyn said stepping aside to reveal my boyfriend.

"Cam what are you doing here?" I asked standing up and walking over to him.

"Looking for you, can I talk to you a minute?" He asked and I turned back to the girls who were still sitting down.

"I won't be a minute" I said before following Cam out the door and closing it behind me.

We walked around the back of the house and Cam pulled out a beautiful necklace in the shape of waves from the sea since he knew that I loved the ocean even though I didn't spend much time in it.

The necklace was blue with a silver chain, it was similar to the pattern that was engraved on my knife.

"Turn around" He smiled and I did as he said.

He clipped it around my neck and it hung just in my view.

"It gorgeous, where did you get this?" I asked turning around and placing my hand on it

"I made it, I don't just train Dungeon runner in my spare time I do other things, like look out for my girl" He said pulling me in for a hug.

I turned back around towards the house and saw Shannon making her way towards Katie's front door.

"Look I gotta go, I promise I'll talk to you before I leave" I said kissing his cheek and hurrying back into the house

"There you are what took you so long?" Lisa said as I walked through the door.

"Cam wanted to see me for a minute" I replied sitting down next to her.

"Where did you get that?" Lisa asked.

I guessed she was talking about the necklace but I just wanted to be sure so I questioned her.

"Get what?"

"That necklace it's beautiful" She answered and I gently grabbed it and looked at it.

"Cam made for me" I responded

"Wow its so pretty" Katelyn added

"So anyway, Shannon hi" I said changing the subject

"Hi, are you girls ready" She asked and we all nodded

"More than ever" I said cheerfully.

"Come on we have only got a few hours left here let's enjoy it while we can" Lisa suggested and we all followed her out the door and towards the beach.

* 1 hour later*

We had been at the beach laughing and joking while spending our last few hours taking in th beautiful sea environment around us before we would be in the sky for most of the time for the next 3 years.

I couldn't believe that we would be 19 and 18 when we return. It's gonna be scary coming back to everyone who will have change and aged up 3 years I not sure how I am going to reacted, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"Hello Sunlake to Jade" Lisa voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see her hand right in front of my face.

"what? I was enjoying the seas presents leave me alone" I smirked and growled playfully

"Well you can enjoy the presents of the sea again in 3 years when we return from out trip, right now we have to start gearing up we are meant to leave in 2 hours" Lisa ranted smartly before standing up off the sandy ground.

The rest of the girls and I followed her lead back to the village.

We got to the stables and were all greeted by our dragons. I was tackled to the ground by Sunlux then licked almost to death.

"Hi girl nice to see you to but you will not be able to do that when I start wearing my new clothes because they are really nice and I don't want you to ruin them" I said as I got up and scratched her neck.

She let out a long purr.

I giggled then walked over to her pen and fetched her saddle from the hook on the side.

The new saddles we designed are more comfortable and lighter for the dragons to use, they also had detectable saddle bags which held heaps of equipment. They had different symbols on them so that we knew which one was ours. Mine had the symbol for sharp class painted in blue on the saddle bags and saddle itself.

Lisa had the symbols for Mystery class in grey on hers, Katelyn had the strike class in purple on hers and Shannon had the stocker class in red on hers.

I picked the saddle up and strapped it of Sunlux who jumped excitedly

"Looks like someone knows what's going on" I said giggling as she ran for the door.

We exited the stables and greeted the girls and their dragons who were already geared up ready to go. All we needed was the saddlebags from our houses.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to get my bags from home" I announced and everybody nodded.

"I'll go with you since I need to get mine and we live in the same house so we may as well go together" Lisa said before following me.

When we got to the house I ran upstairs and down the hallway into my room. I grabbed my bags and ran back out the door and down the stairs.

"You got everything?" I asked and she nodded

"Yep come on let's go bag up" She said and I nodded smiling.

"Can you believe it?, I am at a loss of words for what we about to do" I said running out the door and towards Sunlux who was with the other dragons saddled up.

"No I mean 6 weeks ago or even just over a month we were planning to do this and now look at us we're packing and going" She ranted and I smiled wide.

I hook the bags onto the side of Sunlux's saddle, I was worried that it might be a little heavy for her though.

"is that too heavy for you girl?" I asked

she purred 'No' back

I turned around to see the other girls hooking their saddle bags on to but I also saw Astrid and Hiccup along with my Mother and Father.

I looked over at the girls who nodded at me before continuing to gear up.

I walked over to them smiling. They were smiling to but I could tell that they were worried about me going on this trip.

"I'll be fine guys trust me" I said walking up to them and reassuring them

"We know, its just that your only what? 15 this is a big thing you're doing and not just you but the other girls as well"

"I know but I can do this and besides the girls and I keep each other safe. Also I'm actually 16 now and is Shannon so I think we can do this" I explained and my Mother and Father nodded but I could tell that Hiccup wasn't too sure.

"Jadeena we are just about ready to go!" Lisa yelled to me, I turned around she and the girls were with their families saying goodbye.

I nodded and turned back to my family, yes family I finally said it.

"Just stay safe" Hiccup said before pulling me in for hug.

I hug him back and the rest of my family joined in and Astrid. We pulled away and I smiled at them which they returned.

"I will" I said late and turned walking over to Lisa's family.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lisa Mother asked me and I nodded before hugging her, she was like my second Mother I had to make her proud.

"I know we can all do this" I responded before pulling away and turning to Cam

"You ok?" I asked he and he nodded pulling me in for a hug and kissing me of the forehead.

"I think I am just going to miss you" He answered and I started to tear up.

We pulling away, he wiped my tears away with his thumb and I smiled before turning to the girls who were mounted on their dragons ready to go.

I followed their lead and mounted Sunlux and strapped myself in.

"Stay safe girls" Lisa dad who was the chief said firmly

"We will chief" I responded Before looking over at Hiccup and his family

They smiled at me, they knew I really wanted to do this and I knew that they would support me the whole way.

I looked at the girls and they nodded signaling they were ready to go. I nodded before taking off with them not far behind.

we flew off into the sunset beginning our trip

This is the start of something big.

Narrator's P.O.V

(Jadeena's voice)

This is Sunlake, a beautiful quiet island that pack many surprises but it has one thing that no other island has. A team of young girls who will do anything for each other and their dragons.

(Lisa's voice)

Although this place may be up to its heels sometimes it always finds a way round it no matter what gets in the way.

(Shannon's voice)

The heart of this place relies on us three girls to keep it safe and we will do anything it save our home, even if that means making difficult decisions that hurt us. But one thing is for sure about us girls…

(Katelyn's voice)

We live in Sunlake island and we are the dragon team.

Well guys that is the end of Dragon team, thank you to all the people who have stayed with me as I wrote this book. It was an incredible feeling to know that I have finished a book that I have really enjoyed writing and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

Thank you for commenting your thoughts and voting for the book I was so thankful every time my phone when off because someone had either voted or commented on this book, Thank you for all the support you guys have given me I love writing and it a great feeling to know that people actually read my book and commented on a chapter that they like or even voted it if they liked it.

If this book get 1.2K reads I might do sequel but until then thanks for reading

Luv you guys

Tia ㈎9㈎9㈎9


End file.
